Heaven and Hell
by Matthew Parsons
Summary: Real Chapters 18-20 are up. Set a year after the battle with Myotismon's final form. An angel appears and startes playing God. This is goign to be a long long fic. It is going to have Lemon in it but its a background for the angels. Its religious and
1. Heaven and Hell: The Prologue

Heaven and Hell

Heaven and Hell 

By Matthew Parsons

NOTE: This takes place after DigiSeason 2. I rearranged some couples drastically (No Ken-Miyako at all.Sorry I am a fan of Daisuke-Miyako.) It is, of course, entirely Fictional.I also "stole" the specific ideas of some of the relationships. The pairings are widely known.I only changed some of the circumstances.I, of course, got permission from both authors.I found that they worked very well and helped in the writing of my fics.Lord Archive is the main source of my inspiration, SoniModC as well.These characters are the property of Toei Studios.I translated the names to Japanese names of the Chosen.This will contain Lemon(Sexual content, Hetero- or Homosexual [called Lime in some places]) possibly in either an explicit, or none, way.Anything in italics is a thought unless specified.Please note it may seem some chapters are smaller than others.It is because they are.I should tell you the longer chapters are written from groups of Chosen or all of them at once.Because of this, the shorter chapters may leave you unfulfilled but one being cannot cover seven pages of text without saying the same things.I try to keep it as fresh as possible.Also note these chapters all occur in natural progression.If it seems like 'wait where did that voice come from', or that same time, it is probably occurring at the same time, just a different place.Specifically Chapters 3-7, 9-10, and 11-12 all occur at the same time, just different places.A quirk I have is, with the theme, all Emotions and Abilities (Anger, Pain, etc.) are capitalized.Thank you. 

Prologue 

Only one year had pasted since MaloMyotismon had been defeated, and all was calm.The Chosen, both the older and younger Odaiba ones, had settled down and continued on with their lives.Koushiro constantly kept contact with the DigiWorld however to maintain a watchful eye, just in case. He also maintained his relationship with Lillymon (and all her Digivolutions).That was easier since he knew how to get there from anywhere.Mimi also understood that Lillymon split her time between the two of them.Ken and his family had moved into the neighborhood so Ken might actually get to be more social.This pleased his parents immensely.Ken found that the group had become his best friends, Daisuke especially.Their DigiMon combing helped that bond grow greatly.Since Daisuke lost Hikari to Takeru, Ken was his only outlet.Ken was glad to have a friend that trusted him as such.Iori buckled down and began training with the fundamentals of Kendo so as too strengthen his mind and body.The whole ordeal has aged this young one beyond even the aging affects that occurred amongst the first generation of the Odaiba Chosen.Daisuke and Takeru had constantly fought over Hikari's affection among other things, but Daisuke, as stated previously stated, lost.Those two were just inseparable.He sought comfort in Ken, but Ken couldn't give him what he wanted.Miyako heard about it from Ken and gave Daisuke what he wanted.Daisuke had a developed a great relationship with Miyako, make no mistake, he just felt he couldn't handle a serious relationship right now.Miyako understood, or so she thought.Something was troubling her lately.Taichi and Yamato both vied for Sora's affections but Tai got that one.This of course meant that Yamato and Sora had broken up. Tai and Sora were at the age where an engagement was acceptable, so they did.Yamato knew for a while he was gay, but never told anybody.Until one fateful day where Taichi forced it out of him.He had a lot to think about still.His band was doing well, but still needed that contract.Jyou had moved onto the medical program.His father was very explicit in Jyou's life.Even his love life.Speaking of his love, Mimi, how could he even tell her?She wouldn't understand.Mimi wanted to go back to her friends had applied herself and graduated in good standing.This allowed her to go anywhere she pleased.Choosing a University in Japan near them, she moved back to Japan.All this to be close to the one she thought she loved, Jyou.And she couldn't even tell him.These Chosen had complicated personal lives indeed.

Every so often they would meet and talk of old times and have a laugh or two.Their partners would switch back and forth between the two worlds.Such was the bond of the Chosen and their partners.Even the partners had developed their own relationships.This of course came from their Chosen's lives, as they were a reflection of them.Most of the DigiMon had better understanding of what they wanted though.Tailmon, Hikari's partner, chose Patamon, Takeru's partner, as her mate.Piyomon, Sora's partner, was married to Agumon, Taichi's partner, well married as DigiMon can be.Gabumon remained a loner from the whole relationship thing.Palmon (Lillymon) of course had Koushiro.Gomamon, Jyou's partner too was a loner.Veemon, Daisuke's partner, was a bit of a ladies man, after Tailmon rejected him.Hawkmon, Miyako's partner, was not interested in relationships right now, neither was Armamon, Iori's partner.Ken's partner, Wormmon never even gave it a thought.He was just like that, only spending time with Ken and the other Chosen's Digimon.These Digimon were, time and again, the most powerful.With the discovering of combining, they only got stronger.Each Rookie level (their forms I just described, except Tailmon) was as powerful as most Champion levels (next level).Some, like Agumon, Gabumon and Tailmon were as strong as Ultimate (The next level.). The next stage was Mega.Very few Digimon reach that level.Another way was Armour-volving.That was a special case.Even fewer can Armour-volve.Patamon, Tailmon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armamon are the only ones that can.The final method of Digi-volving was DNA, or combining.By taking two Digimon, the process combined them into a more powerful form of the next level.Except for the ones that could go Mega.Like MegaImperialDramon.This method made a special bond between the Digimon, and if they had partners, them as well.They enjoyed spending time with their Chosen.Takeru and Hikari are special cases.They have the crests of Light and Hope, so they are needed for most of the generations.These second generation's partners had been staying in the DigiWorld here a lot lately.Tailmon went back to have a child.A DigiEgg more like it.So they were not there as often either.However they made sure to come back as often as possible at the gatherings.One such Gathering is the start of our tale.


	2. Chapter One: Natures Revealed

Chapter One: Natures Revealed

Chapter One: Natures Revealed

Piyomon came one day after an emergency distress call.The Chosen had gathered to have a day of camping but were interrupted by the sounds of their devices going off.Surprised to see her digi friend, Sora immediately thought something might be wrong.Piyomon had visited previously that week.

"Something bad has happened!" the bird squawked.

Koushiro knew it.He noticed some irregularities earlier but thought nothing of it._Just a warp_, he thought, _of data compiling._This was not the case however since the presence of Piyomon confirmed his thoughts.

"So what is it?"Sora demanded.

"No one can Digi-volve!"Piyomon said.

It is not a known fact but after the ordeal with MaloMyotismon the order of the DigiWorld was balanced.This also brought out the powerful four protectors, who all allowed these special DigiMon to Digi-volve without their Chosen.

_How is this possible_? Thought Koushiro.

"Well have you found anything or anybody responsible?" Jyou queried

The bird shook her head no.This puzzled the Chosen.Sora thought of something.She held up her Crest of Love and her Digi-vice.

"Piyomon DIGIVOLVE TO…Piyomon?"

This tactic didn't work, so Koushiro immediately brought out his PineApple and began typing furiously.Connecting to the DigiWorld on a laptop is always difficult but this time the gate that Piyomon had come out of was sealed off.

"This poses a serious problem" 

"No kidding Koushiro."

"If only I had access to another computer."

"Like we can find on out here in the forest."

Its times like these that Koushiro wished he was with Tentomon or even Lilly. _Lilly_.That thought came from nowhere.But now he wondered where she was or how she was doing.It had been a few months since they last been together._She must be back in Palmon state_.The idea of Palmon getting hurt hit both Mimi and Kourisho at the same time.They gasped. The other Chosen looked at them both.

"What is it?"Daisuke said

"Palmon!" They said at the same time.Koushiro blushed, the others knew but he never mentioned it himself.Mimi already knew but didn't tell anybody because it was too weird; she thought no one would believe her anyway.Palmon had told Piyomon, however, and the rest was Digi-History

"What about her?" 

"Aren't any of your worried about your partners too?"Mimi exclaimed.

"Well yeah but what can we do right this moment?" Jyou said.

He had a point.Piyomon explained that she and Augumon were walking along when a DemiDeviMon appeared and began chasing them.Piyomon escaped after both realized that they couldn't Digi-Volve.This frightened her.She then found the gate open and hopped in hoping it would lead her straight to Sora.She was glad it did.The hour was late as Koushiro looked at his laptop's digital clock._Hmmm…12:15.We need rest_.He began setting up his sleeping bag, suppressing a yawn. Taichi noticed Koushiro.

"In the morning we will find a way back in.I promise, everything will be OK."He was just as concerned as the rest but they needed reassurance.

They all lay down and within thirty minutes they all were asleep.All night long a voice called to them.Each Chosen heard a different voice, as they would soon find out.Yamato heard Taichi talking to him, and then taunting him.This was the worst thing that could happen to him.He loved Tai with all his heart.And Tai could never return that love.Hikari heard Ken's voice.Ken, with the exception of Vamdemon, was the worst evil they had ever experienced.True Vamdemon wanted to kill Hikari but Ken wanted to kill all of them, Digi-Mon included.The fact that he changed made it worse.He knew he had it in him to do so and could if need be.The Mon only has one goal and reason for killing.Ken could do it with no remorse.This scared her.Sora, nestled against Taichi and Piyomon, dreamt of her father.The only person who her love, apparently, couldn't reach.He was never there and she was sure she was the reason.Miyako heard a voice of darkness itself.She was all alone in the world.This scared her beyond belief.She believed this was the true reason she gave herself to Daisuke, her loneliness.Mimi, for all her worth, only heard the mall announcers voice announcing closing time whilst in the middle of some serious shopping.Even with her sincerity she still had some superficialities to deal with.Iori heard a multitude of voices.His doubt in himself has driven him to fear his power as a Chosen.Why him the voices asks him continually.Jyou heard his father.This might no come to surprise to anybody in the group but his father still was his worst enemy.Everything had to be his way or not at all.And Jyou's fear of disappointment only worsened everything around him, even his wanting a relationship with Mimi.Takeru heard Daisuke taunting him, making fun of him, ridiculing him.This set him on fire.Daisuke heard the same, Takeru's voice.Hikari's love and happiness were the only things that mattered to them both.This intense rivalry was good for their friendship, but it would explode at some point.Such was their dilemma: their respect and hatred for one another.Koushiro heard Lillymon's voice.This was a great shock to him for she was arguing at him.He knew their relationship was wrong but he thought they both loved each other.Then why does it feel so wrong?What if she bore a Digi-Egg?What would be the repercussions of that?So many questions left unanswered to him.Taichi also heard darkness, like Miyako.His darkness was a fear of not being needed and being alone, abandoned.He had these friends to protect, lead, and they trusted him.But with each new set of Chosen his power faded.No one would need him anymore.Ken had the worst of all. Each time he answered the voice it would change.It started out with his fellow Chosen yelling at him and accusing him of mass murder.They were his only friends, why would they do this.Once he confronted these people, the voice changed.This time his parents, about brother, started in on him.He began crying, he truly was sorry.Then the voice changed to Wormmon and Daisuke combined.His best friends.They began to comfort him only to start to accuse him of everything that was wrong in both worlds.As he tried in vain to face them the voice changed once more.His own voice leapt out from him and began assaulting him.He was powerless to stop it.He just wanted to scream.Scream they all did.Ken's and Hikari's were the loudest.

_What's happening_?Koushiro pondered.


	3. Chapter Two: Beautiful Ugly

CHAPTER TWO: BEAUTIFUL UGLY

CHAPTER TWO:BEAUTIFUL UGLY

_Why will they not answer me?What could I have done to them?_These thoughts perplexed the figure.He was breaking several rules to reach out to them.He would pay for these transgressions but he needed their answer.He felt pain as he slide further down his blade._This was not meant to happen.They did break the Chain of Events.They had no idea the extent of their…what word would humans use for it…betrayal.I hate to do this, my beautiful Chosen.I regret I must reveal myself.It was not meant to be.I am dying though.By allowing their poison to take place they had broken the Chain of Events._All these thoughts occurred to him at once.The Gods bestowed this power to him.He was a Risen Angel.Him and his anti-thesis were given powers and rule over this Digital Domain as they called it.He and his opposite shared some of the highest duties in the heavens, watching over this world and its goings on.He picked the Chosen while his partner, so to speak, chose the "evil" Digi-Mon._Evil, Good, Religion; all these ideas were humanic.Lucifer and Jehovah would laugh with the other two gods if they actually realized these humans had such concepts.There were opposites in everything.That's what held balance in everything.Hmm…my partner and I are they very opposite of each other.He chose the same path I did at the same times.I chose Risen, he chose Fallen.Jehovah, Lucifer.This all sounds like the human Religion Christianity.If they would only stop the think about it.If there are so many different Religions in the world why are they all so similar?The Gods only want these humans, the ones they love so much, to seek out Enlightenment.That is the true understanding of self, and Ascend.It takes them years to do this.Now their Religions only explain their selves and their actions.They will discover True Nature as time passes.Their Free Will helps them do this, but most of them use their Free Will unwisely.Just like my Chosen.I doubt they can still hear me but I will pick a time to reveal everything to them. _

Several hours pass._I ask myself again: What have I done?I am here dying, this pain is killing me.Pain, Love, Sorrow, emotions I know all too well.We Angels developed these emotions for our masters.It helps keep the balance.That is what this life is all about.To live without balance is to not live.The choices one makes creates the fine line we all walk.Even angels are subject to frailties.I crossed the line.I let myself think through my actions.I choose the Chosen, Gods I hate humanic grammar.I sent them into the Digital World.This helps balance the amount of free choosing Virus my counterpart creates.Ahh!My counterpart, my friend, my black.I wonder how he is.It has been these last hundred years.His Virus' have become outrageous.Nothing my Chosen cannot handle.The stories are all correct, beings, not exactly Data, Virus, or Vaccine, studied the evil the so-called Dark Masters caused, as well as the other evils that occurred.They understood little though.It was not their choice that the Chosen were found.I chose them all when they were born.I knew that Caleb would create a pecking order, after his first creation failed, and these Dark Masters were supposedly them.Caleb chose wrong.The beings, I called it In-Betweeness for a lack of a better term, did surprise me by guessing the correct Emotion for my Chosen. They did an even better job with my new Chosen and their two traits.I have never been wrong before.Until one joined the ranks that I did not chose.That child was a mistake.He fit, but a mistake nonetheless. I cannot get rid of them, like Caleb does.They mean too much to me.And these humans love us too.Guardian Angels.What a concept.We cannot be everywhere at all times.We are not magical.But answers are there when needed.And soon they will know my Answers and my Questions.They shall also soon know me.Who am I?I am Gabriel.Angel of Death and Mercy._


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning of it all

Chapter Three: The Beginning of it all

Chapter Three:The Beginning of it all.

__The Chosen had not fully understood where the voice came from or what it meant.The images surrounding the dreams were just as vivid.Hikari could not be consoled.Neither could Ken. Mimi took solace in Jyou's arms, but where could he go?Sora collapsed into Taichi.He collapsed on top of her.Miyako, Iori, and Yamato turned inward, having no one to hold onto.Koushiro immediately began typing on his PineApple.Daisuke and Takeru paced back and forth.Eyeing each other every so often, they would take steps towards Hikari, stopping once they saw the other.Their dreams raced in their heads.The rage was building, and Hikari sobbing was only making it worse for Daisuke.He knew she was not his, she would not accept him, but she needed some one.Daisuke started towards her._No you don't._Takeru thought, advancing as well.That was it.An explosion happened.No one wanted it to happen.They all expected it, but not here.Not with Hikari like this. 

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch?"Daisuke exploded, throwing a punch.

"Nothi…" Takeru barely said before landing on the ground."That is it Daisuke!She is not yours, never was nor could ever BE!"

Launching himself on his rival, Takeru pinned him and began punching him with abandon.Daisuke eventually reversed the position.All his rage was pouring out.Takeru took the only girl he thought he wanted.Ruined his emotions, his thoughts, and forced him to ruin Miyako's gift._This is payback Takeru.This is PAYBACK._The punch landed hard on the stomach of his victim.One after the other.Yamato, Jyou and Taichi all tried to stop them.Takeru gave his brother the punch to the eye meant for Daisuke.Jyou and Taichi received blindsiding's for their help.With each sickening punch, thud, and blow Hikari's disposition worsened._This is all wrong._Miyako started crying as well.All the Chosen were watching their own kill one another.Something was vastly wrong indeed.

_STOP IT RIGHT NOW! _

"Wha…" Daisuke stopped in mid punch.Takeru did not.Daisuke landed on the ground with that thud only shovels can make.

"Where did that voice come from?"Jyou pondered.

The voice was still thundering.It hurt to listen to it, yet at the same time it was tender and firm.All but two bolted together and straight up.Suddenly out of nowhere Takeru forced a hand to Daisuke.Daisuke got up and walked away, both still seething.

"Kuso!"

"Tai!"

"Sorry Sora, it slipped. What is happeninghere.Why did you two attack each other?"

"I…I…I don't really…I mean…Well…" Takeru stammered.

_He is really fumbling there.Now he know what I felt when Taichi attacked me and started in on his questions cause he thought I was sleeping with Hikari.Hikari_.Daisuke turned to look at her.She couldn't even look at him with out getting worse._I have to own up to my actions.It's the only way._

"Takeru…"

"What…" Takeru half expected Daisuke to attack him again.

"Stop.You're embarrassing yourself.Taichi, it is all my fault.I am still jealous of those two.I don't why I am, she will never me mine.Especially not after this.I cannot excuse my actions only offer my reasons.I saw her sobbing, hurting, so I hurt.I could do nothing to help.That combined with the fact seeing her hurt, I made a rush to help her.I snapped and thought maybe Takeru did or did not do something to her.I attacked him.I took it too far and for that I am sorry.Hikari…this changes everything…I am truly sorry…" Daisuke bowed, trembling.

This was the first time he had to do that.He never wanted to do that again.He still hurt, but he has hurt others far more than he hurts right now.He slumped, and just wept.Miyako tried to console him, but he refused her.He couldn't understand how someone still wanted to even look at him.He hurt Takeru badly.Taichi realized that Daisuke had just done a hard thing.He was brave Taichi guessed.Something bothered Taichi though.The voice sounded familiar.Where had he heard it?

"THE DREAM!"

"Tai…"

"Sorry Sora.Did anybody recognize that voice?"

"Kind of…" The reply weakly answered him.

"When and where?I need to know. "

No one wanted to speak.Their dreams still lingered in their minds.Hikari was still sobbing.Ken had drawn into a tight ball, as did Iori.Daisuke didn't even bother answering.Miyako was trying to hold on to her own emotions, how could she talk about it.Yamato coldly stared out into the night.Jyou and Mimi held one another tightly.He always had been her protector.His arms so safe, so warm.Takeru sat at the edge of the campfire, battered and bruised.He had to take care of himself before he could go to Hikari.Koushiro just pounded away at his laptop._Lilly, I need you right now.No one understands.I am scared.What do I do? _

"Look at them Tai."

"I know Sora…" He pulled Sora aside.He couldn't speak.

"Sora, I don't know what to do. "

"What do you mean?"

"I recognized that voice from a dream I just had."

"What?I…I…I did too, only in my dream it was slightly different."

"Yeah, mine too."

"But…"

"How? I don't know.I am not smart or intuitive.I need to know if everybody else dreamed and if that was where the voice came from.I just don't know how to get them to open up."

"Well Mimi plays a game called Truth or Dare.Have you ever played?"

"No…"

"Well you each take turns asking each other Truth of Dare.You pick which you would rather do, a truth about yourself, or a dare to do to someone or something or yourself."

"What does that have to do with us right now dear?"

"Well if we only allow truth then they have to tell us.We can't force them, but they have to tell us eventually."

"Good idea.Lets see if it works."_For every bodies sake I hope it does.I hope it does._


	5. Chapter Four: Truth and Fear

Chapter 4: Truth and Fear

Chapter 4:Truth and Fear.

"Listen up everybody.I will get the campfire going big again and then I want you all to gather around.We have stuff to talk about."It took Taichi three times to get the fire going, but he did."Ok come on over."

The Chosen wearily approached him.This was not going to be good.He couldn't possibly expect them to talk about their dreams now.He wouldn't understand.Not one of them would understand the others.These were thoughts that were most intimate to them and them alone.How could they understand?

"Sora it's your idea want to start?"

"Ahhh…Sure I guess.Just give me a minute.Tell them about it to let me get ready.This will be hard."

"Guy's something is wrong here.All of you know it.Daisuke and Takeru just beat each other badly.All of us are shaken up.Hikari can't stop crying.We have to get the bottom of this.Mimi's game of Truth or Dare gave Sora an idea.We will all play Truth.After one of us finishes telling about what's bothering us the next Chosen begins.But I need to I need to know did each of you have a dream and a voice in it similar to the one that stopped Daisuke and Takeru from killing each other?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes."Only a few answered but Taichi saw it in the others eyes.

Sora spoke "Good this will help us understand each other and our dreams better.This will not be easy, if your dreams were like mine."She drew in her breath._Here goes nothing._"I had a dream that my father and I were having a conversation.What makes this so strange is that after we started to argue he would make accusations towards me.Like why was I being such a bad daughter?…I began to cry, asking him why he left.Did he love me anymore?He answered never to every question…but then he stopped and just kept telling me I broke my destiny.I was being a horrible person…I…I…I told him I did not love him any more.I became so confused.He told me I was lying. And I didn't know what I was talking about.I began to hate him.It hurt me so bad, by own father turned his back on me like I was a common whore.I was given the crest of love.And yet I couldn't love my own dad…I can't finish…I have told you all I can. "

"Sora, I had no idea.Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"Oh Tai, I couldn't burden any of you like this."

"It wou…I had…but" Taichi had nothing to say.Yet he had everything not say._It will be ok.I'm here, I will take care of everything._But…none of it mattered.He knew what to say now.It is so hard to say these things in front of everybody.

"I…I…I…Lo…Lov…Love…I Love You" was barely whispered

Sora threw herself onto Taichi.Losing herself in him, she cried.

"Brother's right" Hikari said softly._I must do this._"In my dreams…"

"Hikari…don't…"

"I have to Takeru.We all do.The voice turned out to be K…K…Ken's.I tried to reason with him.He betrayed us.He started talking of all the kills he has, had, and the kills he wants.He began listing off our names.I tried to fight back.He was too great of a force though.I thought my greatest fear would be Vamdemon returning.And it would be if Ken had never become the Digi-Emperor.He hurt so many innocent lives.With out rhyme or reason, except for power.At least our DigiMon enemies only cared what was immediately in front of them.Ken wanted kill just because he could.The more I struggled, the worse it got.He never listened.Always saying I ruined it.I am the reason he is weak.He started to slap me, hit me.I fled as far as I could but the voice always caught up with me.I know he didn't know any better, but he can return to that.That scares me.His sullen withdrawn demeanor is a constant reminder.I try to suppress it because I saw he was trying so hard.But if it was, and might still, be easy for him to return to the dark…what about us?Ken, I'm sorry…I can't explain myself.I…I…I…am sorry.I never meant…"She couldn't finish.The sobs were choking her.

"Miss Hikari, it is ok, I understand.I think that everyday."

She sobbed alone.No one knew what to do.Daisuke spoke up.

"Go to her Takeru.She needs you."

"Daisuke…"

"Just go before I do baka…" With that he turned away."Who is next?"

Iori really did make heads to tails of this whole situation.He just figured he needed to go."The Voice in my dream was a mix of every bodies voices.I doubt my skills as a Chosen.It asks me continually was I meant to be one.Do I have what it takes to continue on.It doesn't seem to understand that I ask that question to myself everyday.I don't see what I contribute to the group, nor if I was gone do I think I would matter.You all would say this was foolish, without me we wouldn't have survived.We had to work as a team.You maybe right but I still can not help but doubt it.I don't want to bother you guys, I just want to help but sometimes I feel it is not enough.I want to prove him wrong, but I don't know how."

"Don't worry Iori, we will figure out what's going on.You will be, and are, needed, and wanted.You will understand one day."Daisuke commented.

Yamato stood up.He had had enough and was going to do something about it.

"This is childish.We need to find a way into the Digital World.We don't know if something bad is happening.I refuse to sit here any longer and play some stupid little game."

_WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?_

"Where are you, tell me."

ANSWER YOURSELF, AND THEN YOU MAY KNOW.

"I will not play these games any longer."

"Yamato calm down.You don't have to go now.I will."

"Jyou…"

"No Mimi, I have to face this sometime. Why not tonight?It looks like we don't have anything better to do.My dream was not pleasant to begin with.I was arguing with my father.We started about my career."_Humph…I should say his career._"He couldn't understand why I wouldn't want to be a doctor.That concept seemed foreign to him.It _is_ all I know now.It is too late for me to explain it to him that he was pushing me too hard.But I will live with that.I gave up on that one.It has is advantages.Its good money and I will be able to support a family…if I ever have one.I have almost given up on that one, too.He began on my being Chosen.I told him it was not my fault I was.But now that I am I have a great responsibility to him and the world.That outweighs just him by a lot.I will continue this as long as possible.I will stand up to him about the rest of the areas of my life.Its funny, it didn't really seem like arguments as it went on.He got softer.Listened more.I asked him why this was important any way. He said because I have to make sure you are right for her.Her who I said.Mimi."Jyou stopped mid-sentence._I have to own up to it._ "Mimi…I think I am in love with you.I have for some time now.He was right…that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.I have shamed myself.No that's not right.I have to face up to my father and myself.He will have to accept my decision about everything outside the medical field.I am sorry Mimi.I shouldn't have…"

"Jyou…don't, you talk to much."She kissed him lightly to shut him up.It worked.Miyako was having a hard time containing her self anymore.She dreamed of darkness, nothing ness.It talked to her.What does it mean?Am I shallow?Or so damn stupid I don't understand?I don't know.Can they help me?

"Miyako, something on your mind?"

"Yes…No…I don't know.I am so confused.My dream and the voice in it didn't make sense.I start out in darkness, nothing.Then I move to my bedroom.Both times I never get to see the voice.It remains hidden from me.I believe it stems from this problem I have.I could be wrong.As you may or may not know Daisuke and I have been having sex for a while now.I thought I was going to do him a favor, let him release him self and his problems.I thought I liked him enough not to get hurt.I was wrong.I sat down for the past two weeks, talking to myself to make sense of it all.I realized that I gave myself to him because it was something I wanted.I was using him to fulfill a want I had.I used him to bring pleasure to me.I used him" Tears well in her eyes.Then she realized something else."The talk behind my back was true.I have been acting like a slut.Only using a man to give me what I wanted, not thinking of him or his needs.I tried not to think about it.I failed.These dreams have been coming to me for a little over two weeks now.I plunge into darkness and a voice speaks to me.It starts out soothing, calming, almost loving.I believe it to be Daisuke.After a bit I realize I want it to be him.I want it to be him so much."She blushed."He begins caressing me, continuing his sweet words.He…begins…getting…rougher." Holding back sobs."His soft caress turns to a bitter slap.I try, but can't, fight back.He starts calling me names.SLUT!WHORE!USER!UNWORTHY!I realize it is not Daisuke, but I understand he was telling the truth.I become frightened and curl into myself as much as possible.I cry out for Daisuke.He never comes.I cannot even control it in my dreams.He never comes.I have to go to him.The voice tells me only he can save me.I am scared.I plead with him to stop then.Leave me alone.He tells me I ruined my chance for him to save me when I slept with Daisuke for no reason other than personal gain.I slump down realizing he was right.He leaves me alone, like everybody else.I don't want to be alone.Yet I am everyday.I never intended this to get like it was.I never meant to use you Daisuke.I am sorry.I want to be with you, only you, and I can't.You don't even want me."She fled into the forest sobbing.

"Miyako, stop!"Taichi yelled."Kuso!This is getting pretty weird."He looks over to Daisuke.Daisuke is staring off into the direction she went.He walks over to him, and nudges him.Daisuke just looks at him confused.Taichi smacks him lightly on the back of the head."Go."Daisuke understood that one and runs off after her catching her and bringing her back.He sits down and gently places her head on his shoulder.She doesn't even realize where she was.She only cries._How did she have the same dream as me?I know her circumstances are different but darkness spoke to me too…_Taichi got lost in his mind.

_I never knew_. Koushiro thought._I am sorry as well Lilly.This is turning into a mess._


	6. Chapter Five: Heaven Between

Chapter Five: Heaven Between

Chapter Five: Heaven Between

_What have I done?It is not their fault.It never was.The Gods gave them Free Will.Not I.Their future was never bound.They only ruined my perception of what things should have been.I became corrupted by my Emotions.What can I do?_

_Good Morrow Gabriel_

_ _

_Caleb what brings you here?_

_ _

_Come now is this the way to treat your friend?You are dying.I was only concerned._

_ _

_Ahh. You realize you are dying too.I see._

_ _

_That's why I came; now why are you dying?_

_ _

_I acted out of my boundaries._

_ _

_Your Chosen?_

_ _

_Yes._

_ _

_How could you?Micheal will not be pleases._

_ _

_Nor will Jehovah.But I am sure Lucifer and the other is immensely pleased._

_ _

_Lucifer was the one who confirmed I was dying. I needed to know why._

_ _

_We were given on of the greatest tasks.It was expected._

_ _

_Micheal and Beelzebub have been doing if for millennia more than we and they have not failed.You played a fool._

_ _

_Need I remind you of your mistakes?_

_ _

_No.However, Gabriel, there was not an intimate involvement between us, you know that._

_ _

_Humph.That girl.I chose her and the boy.They did not._

_ _

_You still meddled, that is all there is to it.Now we suffer.How much longer do we have?_

_ _

_Twenty human years._

_ _

_And it cannot be reverse._

_ _

_Possibly, but they will not like it._

_ _

_Our Lords or you little Chosen?_

_ _

_Both._

_ _

_Do it.I want to stick around for a couple of more millennia._

_ _

_I will do what I can.It will not be easy._

_ _

_Nothing is my friend.Good Bye._

_ _

_Friend.Humph.Friend._The word echoed throughout his head._I cannot ask that of them.I was their choice.Lord help me.I, too like my chosen, am lost and confused_.There began a bright multitude of lights.Each color fading in and out.Gabriel was going home.He basked in the lights.The warmth cascaded over him.It had been a long time.The warmth stopped.Gabriel knew why.

_My Gabriel, what brings you here._

_ _

_I have sinned my lord._

_ _

_Do the others know?_

_ _

_Lucifer does.The other gods, no._

_ _

_Hmmm.How my child?_

_ _

_I have meddled in the affairs of my charges Lord._

_ _

_What?How? This is against the rules.They have to make their own choices.You know that._

_ _

_ _

_I know Lord.I tried to affect their relationships with one another, so their lives may go more smoothly._

_ _

_And in doing so you made it worse?I see.You have 20 years their time to fix it._

_ _

_I know, my lord, but how?That is what confuses me.I do not know what to do._

_ _

_I am sorry, Gabriel, I cannot help you._

_ _

_But…I need help…I understand.You did not have to take the time to listen to me.You have much to do Lord.I so appreciate it._

_ _

_Gabriel, you do not visit much.You have a lot of weight placed on you.I do not expect to come home.Your home is there.Farewell Gabriel.I hope you find your answer._

_ _

_I do too my Lord._

The lights faded out on last time.And Gabriel was back in his place.The ground was a hard welcome.

_I must get them back.Back here to begin their quest for an answer.But can I trust them?Can they trust me?We shall see.For our sake I certainly hope we all can._


	7. Chapter Six: Truth and Fear Pt. 2

Chapter 6: Truth and Fear, Pt 2

Chapter 6:Truth and Fear, Pt 2

The campfire was still going strong.It was now Three in the morning.The feelings were very tense.Five of the Chosen had taken their feelings and shared them, no matter what the results were.Then there were seven.

Koushiro was diligently typing on his on his laptop.He felt he couldn't tell anybody.How could they understand.He loved a DigiMon.He believed the feeling was mutual.She was the physical manifestation of his true love, computer sciences.Whenever he thought about it seemed complicated at times, so how could they know or help.They didn't even really know him, or understand him.He knew them all better.Taichi was his best friend and even he did not know Koushiro. Koushiro helped him and the others numerous times.They all shared a physical bond, but he was always the outsider.

"No one else is willing to talk?Well Koushiro what do make of all this so far?"Taichi asked.

"Well I am beginning to see the purpose of the voice.It acts like a mirror forcing you to reveal and face your biggest problem or fear.Also so far the voice believes us to have committed some serious grievance.We must assume it is a being of great power.Much stronger than anything else so far.We can assume this because Piyomon could not Digi-Volve even with Sora's help.The obvious decision is to go into the Digital World and try to find the source.Once we get there we need to find Palmon…I mean our partners."He stopped, slipped because he was worried.He cussed himself._Baka-yaro.__How could I have said that?They don't need to know._

"Koushiro…"

"Humph.I guess I forced myself to go next.I slipped my tongue, no need to pretend.I dreamt about Lillymon and me together.We have had this relationship for some time now.In the dream we talked about our future together.The only thing that worried me was she sounded so cold talking to me.Mimi can tell you, Lilly…Lillymon is not cold, ever.We _believe _we love each other.But she is just a physical manifestation of data.We can not have children.Or at least so far it does not look that way.We are committing something wrong.She's is data, I am human.We have crossed so many boundaries.I might as well have made love to my computer.But love is real.I cannot mistake this emotion.So I will continue to see her, right or wrong.Even if that voice tells me different. I still have questions, especially if she does bear a child.But I will face those on my own."

So Methodical, but you still don't understand.Soon you will.Koushiro saw these words appear on his screen.That is true.I still don't know but in time I will, for it is knowledge.I must always obtain knowledge.He typed back._Sometimes I wonder about him.He is concerned, it is obvious, but he is acting so calm._Mimi thought.Takeru let go of Hikari and stood up._I guess it's my turn._

"I need to explain myself.My actions earlier tie into my dream.In my dream I was fighting with Daisuke.He couldn't get it trough his thick skull that Hikari did not want him.He kept taunting me.I got mad, fighting back, I started yelling too.I got angry and careless.He told me I was unworthy.I didn't deserve her love.What did he know.Did he protect her from Piemon?No, did she love him?No, she loved me.He defeated me with one question.He said what would have happened if she knew both of us at the same time?He was Chosen, so was I.We could have been Chosen at the same time.I gave up, I didn't know the answer.No one does.But it's true.Things might have turned out differently.That thought made me so angry.I woke up full of rage and snapped.I am sorry."

"Daisuke you go next."

"Sure, he has already done most of my work for me.He kept telling me almost the same things I told him.That Hikari never wanted me.She couldn't stand me, stuff like that.But then he hit me below the belt.He told me Miyako only gave herself to me out of pity.That stopped me dead in my tracks.He was right, what could I do.She only did it to stop me from moping around.I didn't deserve her gift.I still don't.I snapped, when we all awoke Miyako didn't seek me for comfort, and I couldn't go to Hikari.Everything he said in my dream was true.Neither wanted or liked me.So I took it out on Takeru.I apologize again for, but I do not regret it.I still feel I don't deserve Miyako though."

"Daisuke…I did not know.I should have told you."Miyako took him by the hand and sat him back down."We will work this out together."

"We all will Miyako."Taichi said.

_That was not what I meant but I understand_.Miyako thought.Yamato shifted uncomfortably.He was not ready to face his problem.Plus Taichi might hit him again.What would the others say anyway?

"Taichi?"

"Yeah Yamato?"

"Promise you wont wit me again?"Yamato joked, chuckling?

"Su..Sure."a bewildered Taichi said.

"Your voice welcomed me in my sleep.I have dreamt of you most nights here lately.It's quiet amazing.However in this one you turn on me.You start calling me names.Belittling me.Punching me.Then Sora appears and you start to make love to her.Describing every thing.Making fun of me, every word begins to cut me.I know I cant have you, but I can dream.You start another fight.You say I ruined my life, chose the wrong path.I said what do you know?You laugh, saying more than you.I scream 'you know nothing'.And I wake up.I tried to suppress this.I can't, not anymore. "Yamato turns his back, wanting to walk away.A hand catches him off guard.

"Yamato, you did the right thing.He's mine though."

"I know.Thanks."

Sora gave him a hug.She knew he had a hard time dealing with it all.Now saying it in front of everybody, which was hard.Taichi came over, placing both arms on them.

"Look Yamato, your my friend.We have been best friends for years now.You mean a lot to me.But not that much."Yamato chuckled at that."Yeah Tai, let's finish this.Our partners need us."

"Piyomon!I have forgotten her."Sora rushed over to her makeshift bed.Piyomon was sleeping soundly."How in the world?She's asleep."

"We will get her in the morning.She's fine, I'll go next."

Taichi got up as the same time as Ken.They both realized this.Taichi made a motion for Ken to go ahead.Ken shook his head and bowed.He sat back down.This was Taichi's turn.

"Guys this is pretty weird.My dream was a lot like Miyako's.Darkness settled in and the Voice began showing me scenes from my life.He told me it was my fault.Your graves popped up.One after the other.I was powerless to stop it.I hade sent you all to…your…deaths."He fell to his knees."I was wanted to be the strong leader.I try, but I hurt too.It gets to me.When I realized this Daisuke appeared and thanked me for turning over my power to him.He said he would take good care of me.I lost everybody then.No one helped me up.I didn't expect you too.Everyone appeared and turned their backs on me.Each of citing various positions I had put you in and caused harm.Hikari and Sora both slapped me and belittled me.I didn't know what to do.I began to give up.I still don't know what to do but dammit I will not give up.I will not have this happen.And we will do it too.With all of us helping.I am the leader, but I will accept that we all have to pitch in.And Daisuke…don't ever do that."Daisuke chuckled"Too late."A devilish gleam in his eye."Why you…"

"Sorry to interrupt but I need your help."

"Nani?Ken?"

"Please.I cannot get that voice out of my head.I have ruined so many lives.Killed so many innocent.I am alone.Not even my own voice trusts me.It constantly yells at me.Changing with each accusation.They are all true but I want them to stop.The only constant is the yelling.All of you appear and accuse me of destruction to so many.Then it changes to my parents, accusing me of killing my brother.I didn't.I swear but they don't believe me.They hate me.Everyone does.I seek solace in Wormmon and Daisuke.It does not work.They turn on me, belittling me, trying to hurt me.I didn't know. Gods I didn't know they were real.I am sorry.They felt the pain I inflicted on them.They felt agony at losing their friends.I forced you all to kill some good DigiMon.They never returned.So many Innocents.They all died at my hands.The voice changes to one more, the last and worst.Myself.I am not to be trusted.Miss Hikari was right.I did it before.Who is to say I will not do it again.Please, the voice wants to kill me.Hurt me as I hurt others.I have done so much.It hurts.Please help me.PLEASE!"Ken falls to the ground sobbing.Daisuke and Miyako immediately rush to his side.

"Ken, listen to me.We all forgive you.We do.You made a mistake.You learned from it. We will get to the bottom of this.But we need you Ken.We will help.Trust me."

"Daisuke is right.Ken, I love you; we love you.You mean a lot to us.Our friendship is unconditional.Daisuke and me will help you get through this.Be strong.You came this far.Go a little further Ken.Please."

What have we gotten ourselves into this time? We have got to do something.Poor Ken. He needs someone to love him.Love…Hmm…What do I know of love.Jyou says he loves me.Is it real?Do I love him back?Yes I love him.Lets see what happens."Guys, I'm afraid I can't help much.In my dream I was shopping in a mall and the Voice sounded like the Announcer telling us the mall was closed.And I had only spent half of Daddies money."

Everyone face-faulted."That was your dream?"

"Yeah.Sorry.But I would like to say; Jyou I love you too.Lets see what happens."She winked at him.

"Well Mimi, I think that does help us.Maybe you need to stop being so superficial.You are so sincere.It is what makes you special, but sometimes you need to slow down and think."It was now five in the morning.They were all tired.

_Correct Sora.But I think she knew that.She is not dumb.Ditzy but not dumb.Very Good, you passed this test.In the next few days I will allow you to meet me.Sleep Well my Chosen._


	8. Chapter Seven: Hands played

Chapter 7: Hands played

Chapter 7:Hands played.

_They are my Chosen.I should not have expected less.Very well.So far most of them have confessed their dreams.Poor Daisuke.He must hurt.Believe me my child I did not intend this to happen.To any of you.This pain must be felt before you can understand mine.You hold my fate in your hands. Humph.A Risen's lifein the hands of mere humans.Child humans at that.Caleb laughs every time He thinks of it.But he is not better.He puts too much into his precious viruses.But they are our charges.The humans are the only things we do not create.I created the Data DigiMon.Caleb created the Virus's.We both created Vaccines.We also put forth the In-Betweeners like Gennai.He was the best.The others perished thanks to Caleb's Virus'I told him it was a mistake to make the In-Betweeners like the others.They had to help put balance in the world.We, being Caleb and I, could not hope to monitor every bit of activity in our world.Caleb told me it would fine.I trusted him then.Piemon broke that trust.I had to pick the humans that would lead the balance in this world of mine.I chose well. Their births triggered an emotion in me.Love.I had to find out if it was real.Sending that Koromon to meet Taichi and Hikari was only the beginning.Each child that failed before that never remembered the event.They proved to be the ones.I was never allowed to meddle in the human's lives.The digital world was mine.But I was given special permission for my Chosen.Jehovah and Lucifer both took interest in our project.It was millennia in making.Each world not knowing of the other until…human years…1975.I knew it was time to begin.It took me until 1983I figured as much.Eight human years.My Chosen began to grow.Then when the time was right I tested them.They passed that test.Gennai and his crew began preparing their partners.Caleb foiled that one.I warned him not to interfere.His Virus' would have to learn to survive with competition.It was that simple.I wrote each and every prophecy they got.Gennai was good for that.It was them that made them come true though.Predestination had nothing to do with it.Human Free Will takes care of that.With each test they grew weary.I am sorry for that.But it had to be done.They needed to be strong.Their final test is soon.Then I begin anew.If I survive that long.Final test.That's what I said when I allowed Ken to become Kaiser.Kaiser, emperor.More like Digi-dictator.Both sides passed that test.Ken is the most valuable member.He has the most to lose.I could not help his brother.I was not supposed to help him.However, Caleb's petty virus got to him.I could have killed Caleb for that one.He was not supposed to monitor them.These Chosen were mine.The World Chosen are special but they are not like the Odaiba ones.Each one has a piece of me in them.Each trait I created for the Crests, each DigiVice, and shares with that child the strongest trait they have.They already knew that.I let Caleb test them one last time.MaloMyotismon was not supposed to be.We gave them free will.Like humans.This one though sought too much.Greed and Power consumed him.Once again I warned Caleb.He told me to leave him alone.So I did.I knew my new Odaiba Chosen could handle it.I became greedy as well.I wanted my Chosen to mate with one another.This allowed that their offspring would be stronger and better suited for being Chosen.But I meddled in the wrong lives.I allowed their relationships to blossom.This broke my heart beyond belief.The wrong couples ended up together.And that's where my story begins here.Ahh.They have just finished with Yamato.They are all acting accordingly.Just wait until Ken gets up there.Poor soul.He was my greatest tragedy.He is afraid of his power.I did that to him.Gods help my soul.He will hate me.I must make this a game.It is the only way.I am playing against a stacked deck.But they have to play.Both of our fates depend on it.By disallowing Digi Volving I have made the playing field level.We shall see.Ken…Oh…My heart breaks every time I listen to him.So alone.We are so much alike.But at least he can blame frailty and ignorance for his actions.I cannot.Well they are done.They need sleep, they have done much.I will invite them._

_Correct Sora.But I think she knew that.She is not dumb.Ditzy but not dumb.Very Good, you passed this test.In the morning I will allow you to meet me.Sleep Well my Chosen._

  



	9. Chapter Eight: Games begin

Chapter Eight: Games begin

Chapter Eight:Games begin

After five hours of light sleep the Chosen awoke.They had much to do.Each was glad they had the whole month off.So the children contacted their parents and explained the situation.They had to solve this mystery.Every parent understood except for Daisuke's.That took a long time to explain.Apparently they conveniently forgot about his DigiMon.He made no effort to remind them.Finally Taichi grabbed the phone and made the proper assurances that Daisuke was going to be safe.They all headed back into town to stop at Miyako's fathers store.After loading up on supplies they headed back to Koushiro's house.His computer was the best bet for getting back and forth.His mother wanted to help, as always, so she had Koushiro leave instructions on how to get them back when this was all over with.The plan was simple.The new Chosen, Koushiro, and Mimi could get into the Digital World.The others could not.So if Koushiro left one of the new DigiVice's with his mother she could open the portal.He had her try several times to open a gate.They failed.This perplexed Koushiro.After several minutes of thinking he realized what had to be done.

"The DigiVices are attuned to us, we know that, but our parents share a bond with us that should allow them to open gates if need be.This is not the case.So if I cannot attune mine to my mother's, I will need to get in contact with Gennai."

He worked and worked on his Digi Vice.Finally eh thought he was finished and gave it to her to open the gate.Nothing happened.They were stuck if they could not get a way inside there.Koushiro opened a gate himself and emailed Gennai.He will not answer you Chosen.I have by-passed his route.Why are you all not in the Digital World?Theses words appeared on his computer.Well if we all go there we have no way back here.I was going to find a way to let my mother use my Digi Vice to open a portal once we stopped you.Koushiro typed.

There is no need to worry about that.I am a being of my word.I will send you all back once you have passed your final test.Was the response.

I do not believe you.I have given you all the information I can.So what can we do? Koushiro bantered.

Humph.Schrewed child.Let your adopted mother put your Digi Vice to the screen.I will only take me a second to synchronize the device to her.Response.

A blinding flash over took the room and Koushiro's mother and knocked her back.She landed on the floor rather hard.She looked at Koushiro and smiled to let him know she was ok.

You didn't have to be so rough with her.

My apologies.I forger each of you humans are not equal in strength.She will be able to open the gate for you now.Hurry, you test awaits.

Koushiro's mother got up and brushed her self back in place.She then asked Koushiro to let her try again.

"No it might be a trap.He might use her against us."Taichi said.

I have no intentions of doing such a thing.Koushiro was right.You would need a way back.I can get you there but you don't trust me, so I can't let you go back.He is smart and knew this.So impulsive Taichi.

"Ok mother try again."She did and the gate opened, so closed it and opened it again.They all rejoiced.This being told them the truth.Now they had to find it and see what it wanted.Now they all had to step into the gate.It only let them have one location: File Island.The beginning.This being was very smart to know this.One by one they all ported in.Koushiro looked at his mom._I don't know if we will make it back. Mom, I love you._Closing his eyes he accepted his task and ported in.Her tears told him everything."I will be right here Koushiro.Waiting."

The jolt from all Twelve Chosen appearing in the digital world was unexpected.Piyomon was already with them.Now they had to find the others.

_This is your first task.Find your partners.It will take some time.They are hidden in this world.Pass this test and then you will meet me._

"Where do we start?"

_Here.Where else.I still await your arrival._

"You had better not be lying to us."

_Taichi, I was correct in assessing your Emotion of Courage.But did I lie before?Why would I have cause to lie?_

"Still, I will tear into you if you're lying, or if any of our partners are hurt."

_Very well, you have my word.I will make it easier.There are two on this island.Find them, then seek the world._

"Guys I still don't know if we can trust him."

"What other choice do you have Tai?"

"I understand, not much of one Sora, but still.Something is not right."

Taichi suggested they split up.One group would search the flat lands and forests.The other would search the Mountains.These two areas seemed the logical choices for the Chosen's partners.Taichi took Iori, Yamato, Jyou, Takeru and Hikari and went to look in the mountains. Daisuke was placed in command of Miyako, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro and Ken, and went looking in the flat lands and the forests.

"Well I guess to sound trite, the adventure begins."Koushiro joked.


	10. Chapter Nine: Finders Losers

Chapter 9: Finders Losers

Chapter 9:Finders Losers

"Well guys we do not have long to find these DigiMon.We need to split up into smaller groups.I will take Iori and Hikari.Yamato take Jyou and Takeru."

"But Taichi…"

"Look Takeru I don't have Sora, get over it.We have to focus on finding the DigiMon so we can leave here and find the rest of them."

"Ok."

"I know you don't like it, neither do I.We do not know what we are up against.We need to keep contact with one another.Do you have your Digital Terminal?Good"

"Very well Ni-san"

"Watch it Takeru. Take that side, we will meet in the middle."

"Sorry, let go guys."

Off they went.Taichi knew they were going to be ok.He had these two to worry about.Iori looked at him with much confusion.He never really got to know Taichi all that well._Why did he pick me?I guess I will find out._They began their walk up the mountainside.Being Chosen gave them lots of exercise so this was a cakewalk.The DigiMon around them offered bits of info here and there.Not much help.They did find out that they were looking for Tailmon.Hikari's eyes lit up.That means that at least they would be safe once she was found.Hours had passed.Suddenly out of the bushes a Numemon attacked.Iori grabbed the nearest stick and took his position.None of the Chosen wanted to hurt him, just clam him down and get some info.He took a swipe at the Mon and hit him square in the stomach.The Numemon stopped, fell and began to get back up.Iori held the stick to his body.

"Don't.I do not want to hurt you."

"Chosen?Here?How?"Numemon looked confused.

"Why did you attack us?" 

"I haven't eaten in days.The bigger Digimon get all the food.I found some and hid it.You are near my hiding ground."

"Forgive us.We did not know.If we get you some more food can you help us?"

"Sure.I will even share."

"Here."Iori pulled a sandwich out for him and gave it to him.

"Hmm.What is your question?"

"Have you seen Tailmon lately?" Hikari asked

"Yes, she was in a cave about 2 kilometers from here."He pointed to the right of him"She did not want to be bothered I know that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her fur was raised on end all during the time I saw her.I wasn't going to talk to her."

"Had she de-Digivolved?"

"No, she was still a cat last I saw."

"Thanks."

"No problem.Can I have another bit of food?"

"Sure" Tai gave him a piece of fruit.

Just then Hikari's DigiTerminal went off.We found Tailmon.A cave near your signal.We had to walk acrossThe Mountain to get here.Come quick.There is a problem.–Jyou

"Problem?Oh no." Hikari exclaimed.

Four hours earlier.

Takeru had fended off the fifth Geckomon.They attacked them from all sides.They were walking around when about 40 Geckomon suddenly attacked.None of the Chosen wanted to harm these Mon, but it was getting annoying.They kept muttering something stupid."She will not be disturbed.She is upset."

"Jyou, who could they be talking about?"

"How am I supposed to know?You were the one that spent time with them.It could be any female Digimon.They worship anything with a vagina"

"Jyou!" Yamato said.

"Sorry, its true.It is what they did with Mimi.My guess is it might be Palmon."

"Palmon.No.We are protecting our new queen.She wished not to be disturbed.You are disturbing her.Go away."

"Look in case you forgot we are Chosen.Maybe we can help.Who is it."

"Geckomon!"

"Yes Queen?"

"Leave them alone.Tell them where I am."

"Yes Queen.Go up this cliff, and walk around the corner.A cave is nearby, enter it.But don't you hurt the queen."

"We will not.Thank you."

Takeru had had enough.Flinging the last Geckomon off of him he sprinted up the side until he had to climb._This is getting annoying.The faster we find this Queen the faster we finish the Digimon we need to find.Then I can get to Hikari.Damn Taichi.After everything that happened last night._A rock slipped and hit him in the stomach.He winched. _Daisuke…This is far from over.I will get you back._Jyou was not far behind him and saw the look of pain cross his face.

"Takeru, do you need me to bandage that?"

"Huh?Sure, whatever."

"Ok, when we get on the ledge I'll fix it."

They all reached the ledge safely.Jyou wrapped Takeru's stomach and ribs.They began to walk around the corner.Two Geckomon glowered at them but let them pass.Inside on a makeshift throne sat Salamon, sobbing.

______________________________________________

About an hour laterTaichi and his group arrived close to the signal of the others.Taichi began yelling for Takeru.Geckomon appeared and of course began attacking.

"Relax guys their here with us."

"Does the Queen want to see them?"

"YES!"

"Yes your majesty. Climb up this cliff, the cave is right there."

"Majesty?"

"You have to see for yourself."

"Hmm.They are worshipping Tailmon now?"

"Not exactly."

Taichi was the last to climb up, just to make sure they all made it.After reaching the top he pulled Iori aside.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Handling the Numemon.You're very quick to think.I might have hurt him.Can't have that.So I want to thank you."

"It was nothing.But your welcome sir."

"Taichi or Tai, your part of this rag tag family Iori."

"Ok sir."

"Oh boy.So what's going on Takeru?"Just then Hikari started crying again.

"Tailmon de-Digivolved.In doing so she lost…her…egg."

_Oh my.I did not know she was carrying an egg.I have to make that right.Let me access her memory.Salamon…can you hear me?_

_Yes, who are you._

_I cost you your egg, which is all I can say right now.I want to know if I fix what I caused._

Salamon got very still and glared her eyes._How can you fix this?You killed my child.Why should I trust you?_

_Look I did not know you were expecting.I can fix this._

_No.You have cost me enough.I want nothing not do with you.Get out of my head._

_As you wish.You may get your revenge soon enough._

_No it will not be soon enough. Just leave me be._

Hikari wrapped her arms around Salamon.She did not know how to react.She was very sad.Just as though she had lost a child.Salamon teared up and relaxed.She gave her self into Hikari.Both sobbing they just melted into the floor.No one could say any thing.What good would it do anyway.

"Why are you here?"

"Piyomon told us something was wrong."

"You could say that.Who did this?"

"We don't know.It appears when ever it wants too.Talks to us in our heads and then leaves."

"It is a he.He was just talking to me.He killed my child."

"What?Why?How horrible is he to just kill your egg."

"Well it wasn't him exactly but he told me it was his fault.I assume that means he caused me to de-Digivolve."

_She is right.I did not know.She was one of the Chosen partners I could not keep tabs on fully.When the DigiMon cross the barrier I lose some grip I had on them.I did not know.I am sorry._

"Sorry.You just killed an unborn Digimon.How can you be sorry.Life is not meant to be taken away.You must be evil."

_You all think in such Humanic concepts.Think what you will.You have two.Ten more remain.Find them.And hurry._

"I can not wait to meet him.I will tear into him myself." Salamon said

"Wait he offered to fix it.What did that mean?"Taichi was confused.

"I assume he thinks he could give me a child again and it would fix everything.But itwill not.I don't know how I will tell Patamon though."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there.Lets rest.We will head back to the main camp."


	11. Chapter Ten: Given Away

Chapter 10: Given Away

Chapter 10:Given Away

The Day had already gotten off on the wrong foot.Daisuke was placed in charge of three older Chosen.They were not too happy with that.And he was not too sure how to react to this.Koushiro was fine with this.He and Daisuke had worked together before.Daisuke also recognized his value in this party.A destination would be need and Koushiro was a wizard with those.Sora and Mimi on the other hand felt they need to discuss things with the older Chosen.Sora trusted Taichi, but sometimes he didn't make the best decisions.Daisuke put their fears to rest when they sat down to think of a course of action.Just as he was suggesting another split his DigiTerminal went off.He looked at it, it was from Hikari's DT, but the message was from Taichi.It said that his group had split into smaller groups to cover more ground that way.He suggested Daisuke do the same.Daisuke smirked.He was no dummy.

"Well guys we need to split up.I think Koushiro, Mimi, and Miyako need to cover the area to the right of us.Ken, Sora, Piyomon, and myself will go to the left.Miyako, I know we have things to discuss but finding the DigiMon is our top priority.You, Ken and myself are the only ones with DigiTerminal's.We can message each other if we find the DigiMon or if we get lost. "

"I also know you three do not know File Island as we do, so with Sora in your party you have a better guide than my maps."Koushiro was impressed that Daisuke had thought this out so much.He is actually thinking for once.Amazing.

They made plans to meet back in this location, DigiMon or not, at nightfall.Daisuke took off with leaps and bounds, fearing nothing.Sora, Ken and Piyomon were not as zealous in their search.They had light conversation until Sora asked.

"Well Ken what do you think of all this?"

"What?Oh sorry.I get lost in my own thoughts easily."

"That is alright.So what do you think?"

"It is assumed that this being is testing us with a game of Hide and Seek of sorts.This may determine if we are worthy of seeing it in its eyes.Something bothers me.The voice in my dream, though yelling at me, sometimes got quiet.Almost like he was sorry, or regretful.Almost like it is hurting itself."

"It is trying to intentionally hurt itself?"

"I am guessing.It might be a stretch, but I guess we will see."

"HEY! YOU GUYS, HURRY UP!"

"Ok, Daisuke.Sora there is something I wanted to ask you when we get the chance."

"Sure."What could he want?

Suddenly Daisuke disappeared from view.Ken realized this and ran after him, Sora and her Mon falling in behind him.Sora trips and falls over a Cherrymon.Ken goes to pick her up but the Cherry has already done that and sat her back down.She has twisted her ankle.The Cherrymon places her over by a tree stump and tends to her ankle.Piyomon and Ken walk on to where Daisuke was last seen.A DemiDeviMon is attacking him.Agumon was her only thought.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"He asked somewhat innocently.

"Agumon!"

"Oh, haven't seen him."

"Liar."

Just then the Cherrymon lunges forth and swats at the DemiDeviMon.They attack back and forth.Ken runs over to Daisuke and makes sure he is ok.Piyomon tells them to go get Sora.She has to make this Mon talk.

"Wait Cherrymon, just hold him down.I need to ask him where Agumon is."

"Like I will tell you anything."

"Ok fine I will"Cherrymon volunteered.

"What, you have seen Agumon?"

"Yes, by the shore on the point of the island.He was looking for food last I saw."

"Thanks."

"No problem."With that Cherrymon flings the DemiDeviMon as hard as he could."Out of sight, Out of mind."

Thanking him one last time the group heads off to look for the shore.Daisuke messages Miyako.We have been told the location the Digimon, Agumon, is in.Please return to the site and make a camp._Ok, but right now we are taking care of some trouble _was his response.They arrived at the shore.After about an hour they happen upon a small campsite.They begin to yell for Agumon.Minutes Gomamon appears in the water.Theothers look at him confused.He looks at them equally so.

"Wait I thought Agumon was here."Piyomon complained.

"Glad to see you too.He was here.I helped him fight off the DemiDeviMon.You disappeared.But when I woke up this morning he was gone.No note or anything."

"Oh.Now what.I am beginning to get worried."

"Well what are you doing here."

"Follow us.It is a long story.And we don't have time right now.We have to get back to the others."

"Is Jyou there?"

"No he is with Taichi.We will explain later."

"Ok."And they headed back off to camp.

Miyako lead the charge up the forest.Mimi and Koushiro kept up pretty well but always were two steps behind her.They were talking back and forth.Mostly about hoping Palmon was the other Digimon here.And Koushiro's relationship with her.

"I think it is so cute.My DigiMon and one of my good friends are together.I am so happy for you."

"Ahh.Thanks Mimi."He blushed.Something he did not do often."We still have some things to work out, but I think once this is all said and done I am going to tell my parents and see what their reaction is.I feel bad.If this is real I will not produce an offspring for the family.But I am happy with her."

"Well that is the only thing that matters.I wonder what Jyou is doing right now?"

"Probably worrying about the rocks or something."

"Hah.Your probably right."

"Hey you guys, I think something's up ahead."

"Can you tell what it is Miyako?"

"It is flying.That is for sure."

"Oh Gods.We are unprepared for this.Let us hide in these bushes."Koushiro asserted.

Just then a Snimon flew past them and was being chased by an angry Centarumon.They had been having a battle.Koushiro noticed that these DigiMon were in their Champion level.He turned on his Analyzer to make sure.Sure enough these two DigiMon were Champion.Hmm. This does not make sense.How come these DigiMon are Champion level when ours are only allowed Rookie?

_Easy my inquisitive one, they pose no threat.Yours do.They are your partners are they not?_

"How are you able to contact us mentally?"

_You will get your answers later.Just keep to the task at hand._

"I will expect full answers when we meet."

_And you shall get them, all of you._

The Snimon lunged into the grass, hoping to get the Centarumon off his tail.Flying straight up it released its Twin Sickle.Centarumon just swatted the shot like it was nothing.Koushiro and Mimi ducked low.Miyako however was not so lucky and got caught on the edge of one of those blades on her shoulder.Koushiro yelled for her.Centarumon stopped and noticed the children.He immediately took the battle off their path.Miyako was sitting in a tree trunk nursing her wound._Daisuke or Ken won't like this._Koushiro thought.Just then she passed out. _They trusted us to protect her._Miyako's DigiTerminal went off at that moment.Koushiro ran to her and cheeked it out.

"Daisuke and the others have found the location of the Digimon.It is Agumon.They are heading to find him and want us to head back the camp."

He typed that they would as soon as the trouble was over.Centarumon had dropped the Snimon and confined him.He apologized to the Chosen and offered to take them back.Miyako was placed at his neck so she could lay down.Mimi and Koushiro at down with crushed hopes.Looks like Palmon will not be found until later.

After much walking back Daisuke and the others arrived at the campsite.The others were already there with a Centarumon.Miyako was covered in leaves.

"Miyako!What happened?Why is she hurt?"

"Daisuke calm down.She is fine.Her shoulder caught a Snimon blade.Centarumon is healing her.Where is Agumon?"

"Why is everybody mistaking me for him?"

"Gomamon?Where _is_ Agumon?"

_He is on the other continent, with three others.Tomorrow you shall find them.Get some rest, you deserve it.Good night my Chosen._

"Wait where are the other Chosen?"

_Why don't you ask them?_

"With our DigiTerminal's?"

_Yes._

Koushiro took Ken's and began typing to Hikari's.Hikari messaged them back._They were on their way.They had found Salamon.She was not with DigiEgg.The being had taken it away from her.We will be there shortly.Who did you find?_

Koushiro typed back._Gomamon.I am sorry to hear about Salamon._

_It was an unforunate mistake.I did not keep a proper check on her.I am sorry.But it cannot be reversed now.She refused my help.But to help make up for it I will give you easier access tomorrow to the continent._

Sora had sat down with Ken wanting to ask him her question.Koushiro stopped that to inform them of what was going on.They were all sad to hear about Tailmon.Koushiro confirm the gender of the being.Non were surprised to find him male.But now they knew.Ken then asked Sora his question.

"Sora, How can all of you trust me?

"Well Ken you proved to Takeru and Daisuke that you had changed.Iori, Hikari and Miyako also trust you.And if they do that is good enough reason for me to begin to.After watching you in action I realized that you had changed.You are troubled Ken but you can overcome it."

"I don't deserve this though.Even after everything I still feel I cannot be forgiven for my actions."

"Ken you have to stop trying so hard.It will come naturally.You just have to make sure that you are in balance.I think you will.If you need to talk, find me.I am good at this kind of thing."

"Hai, Miss Sora."

Daisuke watched over Miyako.She was not healing fast enough.Ken walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.They looked at each other.Daisuke nodded.They would get trough this together.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Nightfall Conversation

Chapter 11: Nightfall Conversation

Chapter 11:Nightfall Conversation.

Just then a rustling in the bushes startled them.The others emerged from there.Mimi ran to Jyou along with Gomamon.Sora ran to Taichi.Yamato and the others wandered in slowly.Iori's eyes got wide when he saw Miyako.The others soon noticed her.Daisuke had his head on her stomach crying softly.She was taking longer to heal than Centarumon thought.Jyou looked at her and found traces of poison on her shoulder.

"Let me see my bag Mimi, please."Jyou asked."Thanks.She has been poisoned.I need to find what action this warrants."Jyou opened his book and read a few pages."I should be able to suck the poisons out, it is only a few centimeters deep.Daisuke please step back."

Daisuke let go of her long enough to let Jyou do his work.Takeru asked Daisuke what happened.Mimi said they were out looking for the other DigiMon and a Snimon and Centarumon were fighting.During the fight Snimon released his Twin Blade.It hit Miyako on her shoulder.She should have been fine.

"It is my fault.If she went with me I would have watched over her."

"Daisuke snap out of it.She might have gotten hurt worse,, or not at all, you don't know that.You did what was best for the group at the time."Takeru countered.

"Humph.Says you."

"Says all of us.It is why you are the leader of the second Chosen."Taichi said.

_He is right Daisuke.She will be fine.I need her as much I as I need the rest of you.Get rest.Nothing can harm you at night.I have protection methods for you all.See, she wakes._

That voice.Salamon got cold and stiff.Hikari hugged her tighter.Gomamon looked confused._A voice coming out of nowhere, weird. _The others were almost used to it by now.It still had a creepy affect on them though.Miyako stirred.Daisuke rushed over to her again.She fluttered her eyes open and saw Jyou wiping something from his lips and Daisuke looking over his shoulder, eyes wide.

"Ugh…I feel like crap.What happened?How did everybody get out into the forest?"

"We brought you back to the camp Miyako.You took a shoulder of poison.Jyou sucked it out." Koushiro explained.

"Miyako, are you ok?"

"I feel tired, but I guess I am, Daisuke."

"That is good to hear.We were all worried.Next time duck."Ken joked.

"I will."She replied.

"Let us all set up our tents.I sure am glad we invested in these larger ones.There will be three to a tent, four tents.Get used to it."Taichi commanded.

They all set up the tents and divvied pairings.Ken, Daisuke and Miyako chose one; Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro chose the second;Takeru, Hikari, and Yamato chose the third.That left Iori, Jyou and Mimi in the last one.They all sat down to eat dinner.The Digimon ate with their partners, and would sleep with their partners. That was why Taichi had only three to a tent.They were big enough for four but three Digimon would as big as a fourth person.It was 10:30, kind early but they all had things they wanted to discuss.As they said their good nights and settled in, conversations of the day's events and other things occurred.Once they had all settled down the real conversations began.

"Why do you hate him?" 

"I don't hate him.He just cannot understand she is not his.I mean she is not mine, that comment came out of anger.But we are together.Not him and her."

"I tried to tell him I didn't want him.It would not work out.He just is not my type."

"Yeah, but those two really exploded."

"I cant blame it all on the voice.But that guy's voice just put a fire in me.I overreacted though.I am sorry."

"I am not the one to be apologizing too.Hikari maybe, but not me."

"And it is ok Takeru, I figured this might happen.Both of you have short tempers.Just don't do that again."

"I promise you."

Meanwhile in Jyou's tent.

"Iori, I hope you will not mind our conversation.Mimi and I have a lot to talk about."

"Would you like me to step outside.The being did say we are protected."

"Yeah, but he also cost Tailmon her child."

"Oh ok, I guess you are right then, I will mind myself."

"Thank you Iori.You have my gratitude."Jyou lowered his voice, our of respect for Iori and Mimi."Mimi, about last night."

"Jyou, look I am moving back to Japan in the fall.I want to be here with all of you.I want to be with you most of all."

"I cannot promise much.Studies will take up most of my time.I will try to spend time with you when I am not in classes though.It will not be easy to be with me."

"And living with you in the Digital World was easier?"

"Oh.I am sorry if I posed a problem to you then."

"Jyou…I was only kidding.That is when I fell in love with you.I was too young for a commitment."

"Uhm. Mimi, we all were.But I want this to work too.Too bad Palmon already has someone."Looking at Gomamon.

"Yeah but Koushiro makes her happy.He is almost all she talks about."

"Last night was tough.So tough.I don't want to do that ever again."

"But what about your father?"

"I will take care of him.He is easier to take of than actually facing my problem with him. Now lets go to sleep.Iori, thank you again.Now I think we will need to go to sleep."

"Jyou, can I ask you a question before we do?"

"Sure, what is on your mind?"

"Am I worthy of being Chosen?"

"What?Yes, you have proven it time and again.Remember in Australia?And the time you helped Ikkakumon against the Kaiser?You have proven yourself to us, that is all that matters."

"What do you think Mimi?"

"About what?"

Sweat drop."Me being Chosen, am I worthy?"

"Of course.The others couldn't have done it with out you.And even if you feel that anybody else could have done it, the same can be said of the rest of us.You were chosen because you could.I believe in the choice.Think nothing of it.Your ok in my book."

"Thank you both."

Koushiro was typing incessantly on his computer.Trying to figure out where or who this being was very hard work.Taichi and Sora were giggling back and forth.

"Found anything else out Koushiro?"

"No, can't concentrate."

"Oops, sorry Koushiro."

"Its ok Sora, but lets review what we know."

"Well we know it's a male, Tailmon confirmed that."

"Right, he also can talk to us anywhere at anytime.Which means he does not need to sleep, or so we think.Third, he has referred to us as his Chosen.That makes him connected to Gennai.But how and why, all the other guardians are nothing anymore.The float in-between existence and data.They had to channel Hikari to talk to us.How can he do it so easily, without us?"

"Well hopefully he will keep his word and provide an easier means to the other continents."

"I hope so.It is a long way to the continent with nothing."

"Well, Koushiro don't stay up too late, we are going to bed."

"Good night you two.Keep it to a minimum."

Taichi looked innocent"Keep what?"

"Taichi…"Sora exhaled.

"Ok, ok.Good night Izzy."

Koushiro never got used to that nickname.It was a version of his last name Izumi.Only Taichi, Sora and Lilly were allowed to call him that.Sora and Lilly rarely did it.Taichi however, that was another story."Good night friends."

Ken and Daisuke were talking of the day's events.Miyako was trying not to be bored.After her very loud yawn they both stopped and looked at her.Ken realized they were boring her to death.He asked if she had something else in mind to talk about.She looked down and said no softly.

"Are you sure Miyako-chan?"Ken asked.

Chan.No one ever used chan on her before.She blushed.Ken realized what he said.It just slipped.How would Dai react? He just ignored it, and asked her again if she had a better topic to talk about.

"No, not really.How are you feeling Ken?"

"I am fine.Sora talked to me today though"

"About what?"

"Well…She asked me what I thought of all this."

"Well what do you think is going on."

"I don't know.This being is treating this like a Hide and Seek game.He wants us to find him, but he is making it hard for us.Can I ask you both a question?"

"Sure Ken-_chan_."Daisuke mocked.

"Sorry about that, it just popped out.I am."

"Just ignore him Ken."Miyako popped Daisuke on the arm.

"Ow…what did I do, Mi-chan?"This was getting weird.

"Wha…" _Mi-chan?What?_ "Forget it.Ken what was your question."

"Well might I suggest we talk about this tomorrow?I think we need too.But what emotions did voice use in your dreams?"

"Rage, hatred, pain.That's all.Why?"

"The voice in my dream was accusing, bitter and hurt.Wait…did I just say hurt?It was hurt.What does that mean?"

"That is what I want to know.He sounded hurt to me too.I think he might be troubled.I wonder who he is?"

"And why are we _His_ Chosen?"

"You noticed it too Dai?"

"Dai?When has he been allowed to call you that, _Dai_?"

"Miyako…It is not like that.He is just my best friend.The whole DNA-volving kind of had a big effect on us both.You should know.I am sure you know Hikari better."

"But I don't call her Kari.Only Takeru does."

"And Taichi.But that's not the point.I just noticed he called us his.I thought that guy Gennai was the one that picked the Chosen.Wait…the more I think about it the voice sounded vindictive when speaking of Takeru.He thought the same things I did.I know he did.It felt natural.I don't think I can get over Hikari.I assume he can't either.It was felt right.I hate him, I do.I cannot forgive him for what I took from Miyako.You deserved better than me.Hell everybody does.Everything the voice said was exactly what I thought.But it wasn't my voice, it was someone else.I feel bad I just snapped and hurt you all."Daisuke just stopped.

"Look Dai"Miyako said Dai lovingly that time."I want to continue giving you my gift, I want to do it right though.."She blushed.Ken was trying not to look uncomfortable."Ken if you want to leave, you can."

"No, Ken, stay.We are all friends here."

"If that is what you want Dai."

"Sure, Miyako how can you say that?"

"I like you silly.Did you not listen to me last night?"

"Well I guess tomorrow cant wait, can it?"

"No Ken, it can't.As I was saying, Dai, everybody depends on you.You are the leader of the second Chosen.You helped Ken out of lots of trouble.You are a talented Chosen.You are special.To us all."

"Dai, the reason I said –chan was it was what felt right,your thoughts of her.The process of DNA-volving I guess caused this.And Dai, I would not give up you for anything in this world."

"Even if I have apparently just done what Takeru did to me?"

"What are you talking about Daisuke Motomiya?"Miyako demanded

"Yes Dai-san, even if you just did to me what Takeru did to you."

"You are a better man than I.You have to tell her.I can't, it is not my place."

"I don't know if I can."

"Tell me what?"

"I…wanted…to…go…out…withyouMiyako. "That was hard.

"Oh."

Silence filled the air.Apparently they _would_ have a lot to talk about tomorrow.Ken curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep.Daisuke and Miyako did the same.Feeling bad for Ken Miyako curled up between the both of them.Daisuke didn't mind and Ken relaxed._As long as we can remain best of friends, Miyako, I don't care what you do._Ken's last thought as he drifted to sleep put a smile on his face._She understands.Maybe it is for the best._


	13. Chapter Twelve: Hidden Again

Chapter 12: Hidden again

Chapter 12:Hidden again.

Gabriel had done a lot of thinking.His seat was now more like a thorne, not a throne. He had a lot to atone for now._I killed an innocent.How could I do such a thing?I should have kept better tabs on Tailmon.Gods, what have I done.She was my second Guardian Angel for the Chosen.She protected them all whether she knew it or now. It was part of me that told her to do so.Patamon as well.He will not take it very well._

_I see you are still mourning the unborn life._

_Caleb.What is it now?_

_That was not even a life you know.No need to mourn it._

_We have been over this time and again.You know your wrong, even Lucifer explained it to you._

_But they are data.I cannot believe it._

_Data with physical manifestations, even my Chosen, Koushiro understands this._

_Rocks are physical, so what?_

_Caleb, I am no mood to argue with you.I already told you, everything is in place for them to help me live.Now leave.And stay out of it.I will go to Lucifer if I have too._

_No need to pull my leg.This time I am with you._

_Just remember that.I will not hesitate killing myself if you interfere.This is their task not yours.Understand that._

_I do, I never said I would interfere; I merely wanted to play a game with them as well._

_What game?_

_I believer your Chosen Ken said it best- Hide and Seek._

_No, maybe after they meet me and learn of their choice.I will need their challenges to be worthwhile.If you create any like Vamdemon though, it's over, do we understand each other?_

_From the beginning.You worry too much Gabriel.You should learn to rest._

_We did three centuries ago.Now leave me, I have to attend to something.Gabriel glared._

_Whoa boy.Don't want to get you mad.I may be the more cunning but you always were the stronger.Remember, balance…_

_Must be kept.Why do you think they are not here right now.Now leave._

_Good-bye, Gabriel.We will talk soon._

_I bet we will.Good-bye, Caleb._

Caleb left and Gabriel returned to his plan._This is only the beginning.They did find the two in one day.There may be hope for them yet.Nightfall.I should check in on them.Hmm.Miyako is poisoned.They just cannot stay out of trouble.Daisuke is concerned.He still has a lot to learn.No amount of reassurance will help him from them.Maybe I can help.Lots of help I have been though.He still needs reassurance._

Gabriel one last time contacts them._He is right Daisuke.She will be fine.I need her as much I as I need the rest of you.Get rest.Nothing can harm you at night.I have protection methods for you all.See, she wakes._

_And she does.Good, Jyou is very talented for one so young.I must leave them alone for the rest of the night.They have to fend for themselves like they when they first came here.I cannot interfere I told myself.Caleb reminded me every time he came to visit.They all warned me.I listened at first.Until I saw what Koushiro and Palmon were doing.It seemed so innocent and naïve.Even for him.It turned serious.I could feel it in my core.That hurt.So I tried to distance that.I placed Jyou and Mimi together more often.At first it was to keep Koushiro away.Then I saw how Jyou acted towards Mimi.She was oblivious.As always.I had to nudge her.Lightly.Why am I telling myself this.It is they who need to know.Tomorrow they head to first part of Server Continent.Three of their friends await them.They already know about Agumon.I will not tell them about the others.They had figured out the other two with outside help.I will not give it myself.Not anymore.I owe them an easier way to the land though.They shall get that.But I will not help them anymore than I have too.I am already acting on too many Emotions.Regret, Love, Fear, the list goes on.Misery.That poor child.Why did she not take my offer.To make me feel more guilt?That is petty.But cats are.No I felt her heart break when I told her.She is hiding it.She will have her day, that much I can do for her.Jehovah will not have it any other way.But, also, it is the only way I know how to make up for my mistakes.She will appreciate it.Enough of that.I hate this Emotion.Depression.I can barely put up with it.I have experienced too many of these Emotions.Too much of my time has been preoccupied with myself, my feelings towards my Chosen.Not enough on my duties.The Virus's has killed many Data's.They have been reprocessed at Primary Village.Such is the way of these balances.This has not been balanced for almost a year.A year since MaloMyotismon took control of the Dark Emotions.Call them spores if you will.But they are just the Arrogance and Proud Emotions amplified.Those innocents should not have been brought wayside.No one should have.Caleb allowed this to occur.We both did.My Chosen fixed it.I have been proud in my choices.They will make me proud again.Still the sins of the father.Will my Chosen bear my sins?No.I can firmly say that.That is why this game is necessary.Games.Humph.Piedmon thought the Chosen were game.Just an activity to help pass his time.No we angels are above that.This is Life or Death.We all will take the consequences with us to our final rest.I wish them the best.I know they will not fail me.When all is said and done my Mercy will rest on their shoulders.Such was the weight to bear.This is not uncommon for me.I am the Angel of Death.I have been.All those live see me as they die.I reconcile their stress.I make them walk with me.I find they, in an instant, understand their fate.They accept it.This process is set on, I guess humanic language permits it, Fast-Forward.They have no idea.Their entire life, gone and revisited in a flash.I say to them:Don't be afraid.I didn't mean to scare you.I promise you, you will stay as beautiful as you are.Forever.And I want them to remain as such.My Chosen.Will they give it up to me?Their lives.I want to be their angel.I will be their choice.Their faith in themselves will bring them to me.I gave them everything.Everything.I thought I was getting something right.And I realize I ruined it.They will understand.I need each of you to be strong in your strength's.This wish is mine alone.Hmm.Nightfall ends.Day breaks.When I bring about your Revelations, and your Genesis, will you be able to handle it?Will you claim your rights to my kingdom?Will you save me?Can they save me? Are they going to save me?Can they make me smile?Are they going to save me?_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Days Anew

Chapter 13: Days Anew

Chapter 13:Days Anew

_Tell me Chosen can you save me?_

The voice once again startles them awake. They all awake from their nice little dreams.No one was sweating, panting or screaming.He had kept his word, so far.They started breakfast.They had a lot to do this day.After breakfast Hikari, Sora and Miyako began washing the dishes.Daisuke, Ken and Takeru conferred with Taichi and Koushiro over their plan of action for the first part of Server Continent.Yamato, Mimi, Jyou and Iori all helped pack the belongings.The Digimon had went hunting for berries and such and were returning.

"So Miyako, how are Daisuke and Ken?"Hikari queried.

"They are fine, why do you ask?"

"Well I haven't talked to Daisuke since…the incident. And Ken hasn't looked at me since then either."

"I think you need to discuss that with them.But yeah, they are fine."

"I know, I just don't think they will talk to me."

"Why shouldn't they do that Kari?"Sora asked.

"Well, they did kind of bear the brunt of my disdain the other night.Ken especially."

"Well if we get split up again I will suggest you get placed with them."

"But Sora…" Miyako began

"I had to deal with being away from Taichi, you can deal with being away from those two."

"I know…but Daisuke and I just started.And Ken is…"

"He will be in good hands.Hikari is the Child of Light."

_I wish you all would just sit down and talk to one another like you did the other night.Get all these questions out of the way.My Chosen, I am prepared to assist you like I promised._

Salamon immediately tensed up again.She then began to stretch and purr.Gomamon began to twitch.Piyomon squawked uncontrollably.The Chosen were frightened.Was he going to kill their partners?This was not a promise they wanted fulfilled.Sora, Hikari and Jyou all screamed and began to cry in Fear.Suddenly, Salamon Digi-volved to Tailmon and then to Angewomon.Gomamon Digi-volved to Ikkakumon and then to Zudomon.Piyomon Digivolved to Birdramon and then to Garudamon.The Chosen were struck in Awe.This was great.But the Chosen did not do it.He did.Who was he?How did he do it?Is he close by?The three Digimon's Chosen ran up to them and began hugging them.Taichi and Koushiro were both glad that the being had not killed them.

_This is my help.You now have a way to get to the first part of the Continent of Server.Angewomon…you will notice you have increased strength.This is to carry three of My Chosen.I suggest Iori hold on to your shoulders, Hikari in one arm and Koushiro in the other.The rest of you can divvy up amongst Zudomon and Garudamon.This is not permanent.Once you reach the shore, weather in the air or not you will devolve.I suggest you be landed when that happens.Hurry the others wait for you.And don't worry.Because of the time it will take to get you there, I have placed the three in closer vicinity.It is the least I can do to make up for my, for our, sins.Farewell.And do hurry._

Just as quickly as he spoke, he didn't.Taichi split the others in this order:Taichi, Takeru, Sora, and Yamato would travel on Garudamon.Jyou, Mimi, Ken, Miyako and Daisuke would ride on Zudomon. He was the bigger and stronger of the three. Angewomon took the beings advice.She still did not trust him.But the others did.So she had to go along with it.After the placing of the Chosen they all took off. They still had things most of them needed to talk about.

On Garudamon:

Taichi and Takeru were having the time of their lives.It had been a long time since they had ridden on a flying creature.Yamato never got used to it.But Sora held onto him, lightly.Taichi looked over to Takeru.He figured now was a better time than any.Takeru looked over to Taichi.He knew the grilling was not done.He just wondered why Taichi waited so long.

"Look Taichi.Ask me already."

"Why?"

"I don't know.It felt right.Daisuke was right about that.It had to be done.I had gotten in a fight with Ken a long time ago.Daisuke on the other hand, well neither one of us had settled our differences since Hikari and I got together."

"And the other night seemed to be the place for it?"

"Well no.I feel bad you all had to see that.It had to be done."

"Look if we had not interfered you probably would have killed each other.But eh…your brothers fat lip kinda looks bad."

"Look Taichi, remember what he did to Jyou during one of our fights.That was both of us."

"Yeah, but damn they are strong little buggers.Daisuke hurt.Jyou is still wincing."

"He hit you both that hard?"

"Well little bro, about as hard as you hit me."

"Ouch, which was as hard as he was hitting me. I am sorry."

"We are used to it.Jyou has actually toughened up from it."Sora inserted.

"Jyou…tough?"

"Yeah you should have been at this club we all went to one night after your brothers band played.This young man, about 25, came up to me and started hitting on me.Tai and 'Mato were off getting something for the rest of us.Izzy made sure to get me up and out of there.He kept badgering Jyou.Jyou asked him to leave.He said some curses and hauled off and slugged Jyou."

"We were walking back and saw Jyou get hit.We dropped the five bottles and ran over to Jyou.By the time we got there the guy was trying to pummel him.Jyou was hurt fro ma blow to the ribs but after he grabbed the guy he called Sora a whore.Jyou got mad.He placed a good right into the guy's stomach.Made me proud."

"I am sure it did.But Jyou's hand hurt for days after that."

"Look here Yamato."Sora scolded.

"I know I know.He did it out of respect for you.I can only imagine how hard you got hit if Jyou is hurting."

"I guess nerds aren't so weak after all"

"TAI!"

Angewomon:

Iori shifted comfortably on her back.And began looking down at Hikari and Koushiro.The Child of Light had always been very light and cheerful.Maybe she knew what he did not.Jyou and Mimi did.He cleared his throat.

"Yes Iori?"Koushiro asked.

"Well I was going to ask Hikari-san a question.I may as well as ask you too.Am I worthy of being Chosen?"

"Yes.If you were not you would not have been included.It is simple as that."

"Well no Koushiro it is not."Hikari spoke up."Look Iori, You have proven you have what it takes to stand up to anything that is in our way.Time and again you have come through and saved us.For that I am grateful.Also Iori, you have fulfilled your Crests to the hilt.Your Knowledge and Reliability have inspired and fulfilled us all."

"Thank you Miss Hikari."_Well I still do not understand._

_Well my child soon I hope you will.Your Emotions of Knowledge and Reliability have served you well.But you have asked four.Ask the other seven.My words alone will not convince you._

_Especially sine you are our enemy.Stop referring to us as yours._

_Oh but you are.You are._

_Leave the child alone._

_Ah Angewomon.Your angelic powers are what I expected.Very well I wish not to anger you anymore.Farewell._

_Why did Angewomon tense up?_Hikari pondered.

On Zudomon:

Jyou and Mimi held onto Zudomon's neck and waited the ride patiently.The other three were holding onto the shell, by a horn specifically.Ken still had to face up to Miyako.She didn't seem to care, but still it was going to be tough to talk about.Daisuke kept nudging him.

"Miyako…can we talk."

"Sure Dai-chan.Let me scoot down towards you."

"Ok Miyako.Ken needs to say something."

"Dai…" Ken looked embarrassed."About last night.I am sorry I never told you.I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"Look Ken, I meant ever word I said two night ago and I mean it today.I love you.You are a wonderful friend.It is nice to know I am so loved by two very special men.I could tell, just not the extent.I am the Child of Love and Sincerity you know.I just hope all our friendships can remain the same."

"Miyako, of course it will.We are all destined together.It was meant to happen."

"And besides, now I got a good cook and a homework buddy.What more can I ask for?"

"Dai!"

"Motomiya Daisuke!"

"What did I say?" A sly look over came Daisuke.They all laughed.This was turning out great.I have everything now. Maybe for once I really can be happy.

_Maybe you can my Daisuke.Maybe you can._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Old land, New directio...

Chapter 14: Old land, New directions

Chapter 14:Old land, New directions.

They all finally landed on the first Continent of Server.This land had been changed since they last visited.They were greeted by a thud.Garudamon had begun to devolve and almost dropped the Chosen.They jumped at 10 feet and landed safely.Piyomon on the other hand, had fallen and landed hard.They rushed to her, and heard a scream.Gabumon came running out of the clearing, not seeing the Chosen, and rushed to Piyomon's side.He began washing her wounds.After they were clean Jyou came over and tried to help her.Gabumon attacked blindly.Yamato yelled out for him to stop.Gabumon jerked and only grazed Jyou.

"Yamato?Sora?What are all of you doing here?

"Getting attacked apparently."

"Jyou?Oh I am terribly sorry.I saw Garudamon devolve and begin falling.I thought maybe some thing had happened to her.Something bad.Agumon came by here confused and babbling.He left, and went looking for his mate.When I saw her I thought maybe she had found what they were looking for and came looking for him.But she fell.I reacted.Is there anything I can do Jyou?"

"Yeah.Get de-clawed.Really I am fine.It is only a scratch.I have had worse."

"You bet he has."

"Again I am sorry.So why are you all here?"

"Well something has locked you all out of Digivolving.He has summoned us or something.And we think he is evil.He made Tailmon lose her child."

"Patamon will not be pleased.He is supposed to be at Primary Village, getting advice from Elecmon.Tentomon and Armamon should be near by.Tentomon's house is near by."

"So that leaves one more to find."

"One more? I smell Palmon and Hawkmon as well."

Very astute wolf.Palmon sensed something was wrong when Agumon ran by her, ranting like a mad man.I should stop his movement.DemiDeviMon hit him with a hypnotic ray.It mad him go a little crazy.Even I don't know how he ended on this Continent.In fact that would be wise.I shall stop him now. 

"You leave him alone.He has done nothing to you."

You think I will kill him?Taichi, think for once.He is near friends, I stopped them all.They are frozen amongst the beginning.You shall find them.

Gabumon looked terrified.Salamon froze again.This was getting old.They all conferred and agreed.

"Gabumon, can you smell them out?"

"Well yes.But I say go by Tentomon's house first.He should be there." 

Koushiro and Mimi both perked up at the thought of finding Palmon soon.Koushiro sat down during their ten-minute rest and typed something.Miyako peered over his shoulder.

"What are you writing sensei?"

"What the being said.It might be helpful later."

"Which part?"

"The They are frozen amongst the beginning.It might help."

"Good point."

Taichi yelled for the gang to gather up and follow Gabumon.Since the terrain had changed Koushiro wasn't sure where Tentomon was.They began walking.Daisuke and Yamato had made a cot to carry Piyomon.She had fainted, and was resting.Jyou fixed her wings and splinted and bandaged her.After about two hours they arrived to Tentomon's residence.He had left a note to Armamon that he would be back shortly.They decided to wait.Both Digimon arrived at the same time and wit the same looks on their faces when they saw the Chosen.They had lots of questions, but darkness was about to fall.They wanted to go find Palmon and Hawkmon they return to Tentomon's dwelling and rest.Taichi decided that the groups should split up again.One to stay and set up camp for the group and explain the situation to the two Digimon, the other to find the two missing Digimon.Taichi took Yamato, Daisuke, Jyou, Mimi, and Sora.The rest stayed and began to unpack for the night.Jyou gave Iori instructions on how to take care of Piyomon, in case she got worse.That helped ease Sora's worry, for leaving Piyomon alone.Tentomon patiently awaited an answer for this intrusion.He didn't mind it, it just seemed sudden for them not to contact him.The long story began.Each Chosen there told their side of the story.Miyako and Ken's affect Tentomon the hardest.He the loneliness well.And he genuinely felt for Ken.He had been through a lot.

"Well what does this being want?"

"We don't know pal.He wants us to find him.WE are apparently going faster than he expected.So he made it harder to find the last four.He is testing.That much we know."

"HmmWhat is so hard about finding last four?"

"Well we know who it is.Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Wormmon.He also let us with a clue.They are frozen in the beginning.Right now I can't make heads to tails of it.We need to think real hard.This is important.We started out on File Island."

"Yeah we did.But the second started out in Server.And Ken started out in the desert.Where is Patamon supposed to be anyway?"

"Primary Village."

"Ah.Well Primary is where most Digimon start."

"That's true.Maybe the clue will be there."

"Mr. Koushiro?"Ken asked the older boy.

"Yeah Ken.If I may, the beginning for all Digimon is the Digitama.And all Digitama's are placed in Primary Village.What if they have been reverted back to the Tama stage?"

"Then it might be impossible to find them.It could take us days to find them.He is really testing us."

"It was just a thought."

"And a logical one.Good point.We may have to split up again.Ken I want you with me this time.Taichi will listen to me."

Miyako smiled approvingly.Her sensei and Ken were both very smart.Maybe Ken can get to know him better.It would be good for Ken to find other friends besides her and Dai.Dai.I wonder how you are.I hope Taichi and Yamato don't kill you.Your brashness might get you in trouble one day.I wonder if we can find some alone time for playful banter.Wait.What am I thinking.We have plenty of time for that later.We just started this thing last night.

Hikari kept vigil over Piyomon.Takeru kept vigil over her.Salamon and her shared a bond no one understood.Hikari had told him that when she found out Salamon lost her Tama, she did too.She was not pregnant.They took those precautions, but she lost a part of herself.She was not taking it too lightly either.Occasionally tears would stain her face.Takeru wiped them all gently.This guy needed to be taught a lesson.Takeru remembered the time he had to fight Ken, and when he had to fight Tai-san.That was to save Daisuke from wrongful accusations.He was the one that 'took Kari's innocence.'Tai beat the living tar out him too.Yamato and Daisuke couldn't even stop him.It hurt.Just like Yamato, Jyou and Taichi couldn't even stop Daisuke.That name rang in his head.They were not done.He knew this.But for now it had to be.

Koushiro and Iori were talking to their partners when Piyomon awoke.She started squawking in confusion.Hikari and Miyako stopped her, explained the situation and put her back to sleep.Ken then began to cook.The others should be back soon.And they all were hungry.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Found Confusion

Chapter 15: Found Confusion

Chapter 15: Found Confusion.

Sora was still worried about Piyomon.

"But she will not be alone.It will be ok.She's resting."

"We must go look for the other two.We have Gabumon to protect us."

"And me."

"Salamon?"

"Why?Doesn't Hikari need you?"

"She's fine.There is Tentomon and Armamon to protect them.I want to go too.I can hunt as well as Gabumon.I need the exercise."

"Just like old times ehh Salamon?"

"Not those anymore Gabumon.I have to test my reflexes."

The hunt is very important to her.It always has been.Just as it was with Gabumon.They were hunting the whereabouts of two of their own.This being may be able to block their main talents but he cannot mask the scent.Not for two so trained as they.So off the Chosen went.Flashlights, they were smart this time, ready, they went into the direction that Salamon had them go off on.Gabumon was right behind her, confirming her every move.Taichi and Yamato had other things on their minds.Daisuke had not said a single word to either of them all day.He just kept by Miyako and Ken's side.This concerned them.He was usually out in front heading off blindly.

"Hmm Yamato, maybe my teachings wore off on him."

"Don't count yourself so lucky.Remember he and T.K. slammed us both hard.He might not be feeling too good about that."

"Well let's see.Hey Daisuke!"

"Yes Taichi?"

"Come over here."

Jogging ahead "Yeah, what's up?"

"You ok?You have not spoken to us since the other day."

"Yeah, Yamato, I am fine.Look I want to say I am sorry for the other night though.I just went off the handle.I still don't like Takeru, but I am sorry I hurt you and Jyou.Oh yeah!Jyou!"

"Yeah?"

"Hold up for a minute man, guys ill be right back."

"Jyou, how are those ribs?"

"They hurt, why?"

"Well I want to say sorry.It doesn't make them feel better.But I truly am.Maybe I should have thought first."

"That is what got you in trouble in the first place."

"Anyway, sorry, ask Mimi to help them feel better."Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah I might do that."Jyou huffed and kept on walking.

Jogging back."Sorry, I had to apologize to Jyou.

"We heard."

"And guys, I won't do anything like that again in your presence."

"Look Daisuke, he is the only brother I got."

"I wont kill him.Maim him maybe"

Taichi chuckled."Just like us, ne, Yamato?"

"Sure Tai, I remember when you almost killed me."

"Well we never took it that far.Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I wont."

Gabumon howled.Salamon started to quicken her pace.They had begun.The chase was on!The Chosen took their places in a brush.After some scurrying Gabumon leapt into the air and came crashing down on something.Salamon climbed a tree and jumped off.She too hit a something.

"Found them!"

"I can tell.Hawkmon, Palmon are you there?"

"Ye…ye…yes."Came the quiet scared voice.

"It is me, Mimi, come on out you two."

"Why did you all attack us?"Palmon emerged, tears in her eyes.

"Oh! Palmon, we didn't mean for it to seem like an attack.Salamon and I needed exercise.Salamon lost her child, so she's on edge.Sorry about that."

Mimi ran up to Palmon.Hugging her tightly she whispered "Izzy is back at Tentomon's, we both want to see you.I am sorry."

"Hawkmon?Come out."Daisuke tried coaxingly

"Is Miyako with you all?"

"No, pal, she's taking care of Piyomon.Piyomon had an accident today and was hurt.We came looking for you all."

He timidly came out, scared.He didn't know what to think._First Agumon, now this._Palmon softly wept.She was scared._First Agumon now being attacked by her own friends.What was she to do?Easy my Child.They mean you no harm.They are safe.And soon you will be.Koushiro misses you greatly.Mimi does too.Take her hand._The voice was soothing, calming.Palmon got up wiped her eyes and took Mimi's hand.Salamon bared teeth and screamed.

**_"Stop Talking To US!We Want Nothing To Do With You!"_**

"Whoa there Salamon.Ease up.We will find him soon enough."

"We have to find Agumon.He has gone crazy."

"Hawkmon, which has apparently been taken of for us.We will explain when get back to Tentomon's."

"And you're sure they are all there?"

Daisuke stepped forward."We both have that bond between Miyako, you know it.Would I lie?"

Daisuke was right.Miyako's being, her scent was firmly pressed into his.He was telling the truth.

"Ok, but I am too weak from fighting Agu…"He passed out.

"Fighting Agumon?Why?WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK MY PARTNER?"

"Easy Taichi.I am sure there is an explanation."

_There is.Agumon went crazy after his battle with the virus.He began attacking random Digimon.He could control it for the most part but Palmon and Hawkmon asked him the wrong question.They asked where Piyomon was.He said she left me and went berserk.That is why those two were easily scared and hurt the cat and wolf.I made sure Agumon is cured of this affliction after seeing him attack these two.However only Piyomon can mend him._

"Someone remember that.Koushiro might need it.And yaro if you are lying.Salamon will not be able to get to you first."

_Just go.The other four await your arrival._

Taichi calmed down, barely.Daisuke carried Hawkmon in a sling.It was the least he could do.Salamon hopped up on Taichi's shoulder.Gabumon kept apologizing to Palmon who was being carried by Mimi.Yamato, Sora and Jyou were tracking the signal back to camp.After a while they got back.All very tired.The stories have just begun.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Late Night Tales

Chapter 16: Late night tales

Chapter 16:Late night tales

During dinner not a lot was said.They all got ready for bed and had to change sleeping orders for Koushiro.He pulled Taichi aside and told him they needed to start sleeping in the tents with all those that had their partners and those that didn't.And that watched should start because the voice didn't promise protection like last time.

"Look it may have to with how he feels about Salamon, or maybe he isn't here right now.But I have a lot to talk about with Palmon.If we kept first watch, we can look out and talk it over."

"If you say so Izzy.I trust you.But keep the cuddling to a minimum."

"There will not be cuddling."Koushiro glared at Taichi.

"I now buddy.Just joking with you."

"Well tahnks for undersatndign my reasons."

"I trust you.You haven't let us down yet."

Taichi turned to the groups and announced his decsison.It seemed all those with partners would have to satart taking watch.

"Tonight there would be four watches.And the same until this was over.Rotation would begin once all the partners are found."

"Ok Taichi, who is first?"

"Well at his request, Koushiro and Palmon will take the first watch, then him and Tentomon."

"And after that?"

"Yamato and Gabumon.That should cover the night.Piyomon cant do anything nright now and Salamon is in no condition to watch.The way she attacked Palmon, she has to calm down."

"Attacked?"

"Yes, Hikari, attacked.You have plenty of time to talk to your partner about it.Now I want us all to go to bed.Agumon is in trouble and we need to find him.We are going to Primary Village toamrrow as soons as we can."

"You also said you had something else for me?"

"Yes Izzy, we do, does anybody remember what he said?"

"I do."

"Ok Salamon what was it?"

"He said: There is.Agumon went crazy after his battle with the virus.He began attacking random Digimon.He could control it for the most part but Palmon and Hawkmon asked him the wrong question.They asked where Piyomon was.He said she left me and went berserk.That is why those two were easily scared and hurt the cat and wolf.I made sure Agumon was cured of this affliction after seeing him attack these two.However only Piyomon can mend him."

Koushiro had her repeat is several times to get it in.He was just as confused as the rest.He took his laptop and set up watch.Palmon timidly stepped beside him.She was still unsure of it all.She needed him, but she was scared.

"Palmon…I am sorry.This was not supposed to happen.I need to talk to you.I had a dream the other night.We were arguing, you and I."

"What were we saying Izzy?"

"We were talking about reproducing, how this was wrong and what are the repercussions of what we are doing."

"Is this wrong?"She settled closer to him.She needed his touch.

"In my heart, no."

"Then where is it wrong?"

"To the others, and that voice.He called it unnatural, through your voice.I understand where they get it.You are data.Bits of information that are configured to appear in the form of a being.But I have to know something.Do you love me?Is it real?"

"Of course it is.I don't know what else it is.It seems to be like what I feel for Mimi, only differently.Like we are meant for each other.And Izzy, we can reproduce.I just haven't.It takes different means or us, since we are compeltleyl different.Does that help you understand?"

"Then that raises so many other questions.I cannot give that child as a heir to my parents.It would not be a human child.No one would understand."

"But it would be our child Izzy.Ours.How can you not want our child around?"

"Palmon it is not like that.You know it.A child of ours would have difficulties growing up in my world.Here is would be different, we could adopt a human child, but it is a choice we will make after this all over.I just need to be reassured, that voice.You don't know.It is so soothing and convincing.I want to hold you.Have you make it better.I want to hold you. I want…"

"I do know that voice.It spoke to me when ehy others found me and attacked me."

"How did that happen?I am mad at Salamon, why did she do that?"

"I guess if you lost your child you might be cranky too."

"Yes but she had no right to attack you.That was inexcusable."

"Your right, I did not have a right to.Palmon I am sorry."

"Salamon, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough.You shouldn't worry about it so much Koushiro.She loves you, it is apparent.That voice does not know what it is talking about.Just go with it.Don't analyze everything."

_I was going to tell him the same thing.I feel you are going to kill me Salamon.I understand._

"I am getting tired of this.He needs to leave us alone.He said we will meet him soon.So leave it at that."

"I agree, but that gave you no right to attack her.She is your friend.Or was."

"Look, don't tell me what to do.I acted on the hunt, I just reacted."

"She could have been hurt.I would not have been very happy."Koushiro glared, his eyes dark.

Neither one had ever seen that look on him before.Salamon backed off.She still liked them both.She truly was sorry.She teared up and fell to her knees.Palmon went and put a hand on her friend.

"Salamon I know this cannot be easy for you.Koushiro has just been under a lot lately.I think that being has really done a number on all of you.Maybe we will get answers when we meet him.I need to finish talking to him though.I accept your apology.You need rest.Go to Hikari."

With that Salamon looked at her friend and realized she was being truthful.Wiping her tears she nodded and walked back in.Palmon smiled.Izzy stood up for me.HE knows it.

_Yes my child.The Child of Knowledge is very much in love with you.You seem to understand.Take care of him.HE needs you right now._

_Who are you?Why all this secrecy?_

_I need to make sure you all are worthy.I am breaking many rules to do this but I need you all and have to make sure you are capable of helping me._

_You are gojg nabout it in a strange way._

_I know.Salamon was an accident.I did not know she was with Tama._

_Well get rest.You sound tired._

_Thnak you my child.You msut rest too.You are wounded._

The voice disappeared and Palmon walked over to Koushiro.Resting her head on his shoulder she began to close his laptop.She gazed in his eyes and smiled.He smiled back.

"I missed you.I have been under a lot of…"

She put her finger to his mouth."Shh.I know.The way you acted when Salamon was here.I know."She kissed him.The kiss lasted for a moment and they both sighed.Things were returning back to normal.

In Camp at the same time:

The Chosen were laughing and grouped in small clusters.Takeru was eyeing Daisuke carefully.He wondered how he could just ignore them after what had happened.Hikari got his attention by grabbing his arm.He looked at him and then a Daisuke and shook her head.Yamato shook his head as well and returned his conversation back to Gabumon and Mimi.

Taichi, Jyou, and Sora were monitering Piyomon.She had leveled off and her breathing returned to normal.She still had to rest.Taichi looked at Sora and smiled.She was acting normal despite everything.The voice still bothered him.They were walking into a trap.He knew it.It was too easy.Agumon…had went crazy.This was getting worse all the time.First Salamon's Tama, then Piyomon devolving, and finally Agumon.He hoped the being had not killed his partner.He furrowed his borw.

Miyako noticed the groups looking at them and back to themselves.Ken was shifting uncomfortably.He never fully aclamated himself to the group.Daisuke wanted hi mto make new friends.Ken was content to these two.No one else understood him, nor did they want too.As the Kaiser Takeru had beaten him, humiliated him.Then as a member of the Team, no one really paid him mind.Daisuke had to force them to acknowledge him.Daisuke did so much for him.He turned to look at Hikari stroking Salamon.

Hikari had asked Salamon about the attack.Salamon coolly told her it was just the hunt.Hikari still felt she should go apologize to Palmon.Koushiro could not be happy.She scooted Salamon in the direction of the door.Salamon left.Hopefully things would be better.Salamon walked back in ten minues alter spooked.

"What happened?"

"Koushiro might snap.He just got a look that scared me.He is mad at me for attacking Palmon.It was freaky. He never has gotten that look."

"Whoa.If it scared you, I don't want to look at it."

"That voice talked to us again.I am getting tired of him.I cant wait to meet him."

"Ok everybody.Lights out.We got a lot to do tomorrow."

Palmon walked in and got Tentomon to go out for watch, and curled up next to Mimi.Taichi's last thought was tomorrow would never get here.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Primary Concerns

Chapter 17: Primary Concerns

Chapter 17:Primary Concerns

The day did begin soon enough.Gabumon and Yamato ran in yelling, waking everybody up.They all scrambled out and looked confused.Then they saw it.Two Tyrannomon were charging the area and fighting everything around them.Without the ability to Digivolve the groups looked worried.They thought they did not stand a chance.Koushiro looked bright.HE had an idea.Motioning over to Iori he asked him to try the Armor-volving process.Iori took Armamon and held up his D-3 and his Terminal.Shouting the command Armamon jumped up expecting to be changed.Nothing happened.Then panic set in.They tried to hide but looked like one big Chinese Fire Exit scene.With their partners in Rookie Form they had no chance.Those two were nearing in on their location.Salamon got very tense and said; "If we are so special, why have them kill us now?"

I have no intention of 'killing you' off.It is against my rules anyway.Thou Shall Not Commit Murder.

"You're a funny guy.So what are we going to do now, oh great one?"The sarcasm oozed out of her body.

Nothing.They have no idea you are there.Remember Pixymon's barrier?This is a similar environment.Where my protection is given, none shall enter.I cannot, and will not let you die.Now go, the four are waiting.

They gathered their belongings carefully.They wanted to make sure he was still telling them the truth.This was all getting very weird.He considered their Champion and up forms to be dangerous, yet he said he needed them.Everyone was thinking the same thing.They had to get to Primary Village.Agumon's life depended on it.

After walking for hours they arrived at a stream.Takeru recognized the stream as leading to Primary Village.A strange hum began.Elecmon was running at them full force, creating static along way.He tried to slow down but rammed Gabumon and Salamon accidentally.

"Whoa there buddy, slow down."

"Sorry you two, I heard you all were here.I need your help.Primary Village is locked out to me.All those poor Digitama's, they will not have anybody to look over them or feed."

"What?"

"The force around them is a bubble, containing them.It is airtight.Four strange Mon stumbled onto my fields the other night.One was crazy, attacking them all.They were keeping him away from the eggs but to no avail.I ran back from fishing for dinner and suddenly a giant dome appeared over them.The four passed out and disappeared.But please my babies."

"He is going to kill hundreds of eggs to protect those four?How could he?How dare he?WHY?" 

They all started running towards the Village.It was four hours away.But they did not care.They had to get there as soon as possible and get those eggs out.The Digitama's were vital for this world.Surely he knew that.Why would sacrifice those poor eggs for those four partners?

These question would have to wait.They had to get there fast.The sound turned to a buzz and got louder and more concentrated as they get closer.Two hours had past.They had to stop.More like fall out.They all collapsed.

You shouldn't worry yourselves.Everything is all right.Your eggs are fine Elecmon.You know me better than that.

"This was your doing?"

Yes.He draws closer.I had to discourage him.

"Has his master been active again?"

Yes. I tell him to stay out.Piedmon doesn't listen anyway.He won't come.I will kill him myself.

"You can't.The dangers."

Why do you think they are here?I'm doomed to begin with.Take your time rest for an hour or so.But once night falls I lose my powers over there.I can't stop all the Virus's.Farewell.

"You know him?"

"Most of us older ones do.Your guardian never told you?"

"Gennai? No."

"Who is he?"

"I am sorry if he has not told you, I cannot.It is, like he said, dangerous."

"Why?"

"I guess you will find out when he wants you too."

After an hour they all got up and began running again.They did not have time to lose.IT was getting late.The hours dragged on.Each step Taichi started to think like Salamon had acted.Hating this being for everything he has put them through.HE started running faster.The buzzing got louder for him.Causing a headache.His temples began swelling.The pain increased.HE passed out.

The others stopped.Taichi just fainted.Sora and Yamato sped towards him.The buzzing was getting more intense for them too.Yamato was angry._Why?Why are we here?What purpose does this serve?_Sora thought the same thing. Elecmon was yelling something, she couldn't hear him.She didn't want to.She only wanted this being to leave them alone._Our partners, this world, that all of us helped protect.Now we are helpless.WHY?_

"Don't.Stop thinking!Stop being angry!"

"How can you tell?"Salamon inquired.

"The buzzing is getting louder.It is a field that detects hate and evil.IT gets louder as the problem gets closer.I see.IT was how he was going to kill Piedmon.You all have to calm down.Now.Those two will pass out soon.When they do, it will get quieter.I know a short cut that will cutthe last thirty minutes off.WE have to get them back quickly."

Sora and Yamato both fell over, out cold.The others took a few minutes to calm down.The buzzing did get slower.The group picked up the downed Chosen and carried them.Elecmon took them to the Village.They sat them down and woke them up.They had a puzzle to solve.Koushiro opened his laptop and sat down.Palmon and Tentomon both sat near him.They chatted back and forth to pass the time.Taichi and the others woke with a start.Taichi got up angrily and immediately fell to his knees.Yamato did the same.Elecmon rushed over to them.Explaining what happened, they forced themselves to calm down.Taichi walked over to Koushiro and asked him if her made heads or tails of it.

"Well Taichi, lets look for anything out of the normal.Elecmon!Can you follow Taichi and tell him anything that looks out of place?"

"Sure.Shouldn't be too hard.I know everything.Lets go."

Off they went.Pretty soon Taichi was yelling for help.Takeru, Yamato, Daisuke and Piyomon rushed over to him.There sitting in front of him were three statuettes of Agumon, Veemon, and Patamon fighting.Wormmon was nowhere to be seen.Taichi had them lug the stoned Mon to where Koushiro was.Ken looked pretty disappointed when Wormmon was nowhere to be found.He started to walk away.Daisuke caught up with him and they just walked.After a while they noticed something peculiar.Little scurry marks.Like Wormmon made.They began following them.The tracks fell off the trail near the edge.Ken fell to his knees.Soon a soft apple landed on his head and giggled.Daisuke started laughing.Ken looked at him confused.Leafmon leapt towards him.

"Leafmon?How?"

"Well I was trying to fend off Agumon myself and I used all my energy.The other two arrived like they had been following him.They stopped him from ripping me to shreds.I was so scared after I reverted back to this stage.I am glad you found me."

"He went a little crazy pal.Taichi-san is going to help him.We hope."

"Speaking of them, lets go back."

They walked back, hearing cheers they rushed over.Patamon had just jumped into Takeru's arms.Veemon ran to Daisuke and tackled him.The reunion was a happy one.For all of them.All but one.Agumon remained stone.Taichi was beating the ground, the stone and himself.Daisuke rushed over to him.Taichi pushed him away.This was not the time for it.Koushiro spoke up. 

"Try Piyomon."

"But what if he attacks her?"Taichi and Sora asked together.

"And if he attacked you instead?"

"I can defend myself."

"And so can she.They are kind of married.He will not stand a chance."

Piyomon walked over to the stone.She placed an arm on it.Taichi also wrapped his arms around it.His DigiVice glowed.The stone melted.Agumon jumped wildly and began flaring his restrained arms.He nicked Taichi on the face.Gabumon and Salamon tackled him.Piyomon walked over._He was not cured.The being lied.I just want him back.I want my Agumon._She bent down and laid beside him, holding him.And cried.Her Pain and Fear returned.

"Please, wake up.I want you back.I need you."

He stopped moving.He just laid there.Taichi picked them both up.He too was crying.He had lost his friend._The being lied.I just want him back.Come on Agumon._Piyomon hugged her lover harder.Taichi did the same, hugging them both as hard as he could.His DigiVice flashed in a light.It basked all three in it.The others were blinded.Taichi suddenly felt free.He was light hearted again.This must be Heaven's light.Agumon stirred.He blinked and began to moan.They both looked at him.He asked them what was going on.They laughed.

"Nothing, you are here.That is all that counts."

"Why are we bathed in light?"

_This is my light, child.You found the meaning to my words Taichi.I did not lie.Piyomon was the key, her love and your courage.That is the freedom you felt.I shall let you back down.Agumon, take it easy.I spent a lot of energy on you._

"I am sorry.Did they pass?"

_Yes, my child.They did._

With that Agumon went out cold.Taichi landed with them both in his arms.The others rushed to them.They all had questions.Patamon was crying.Salamon told him what happened.Takeru now understood what Hikari was going through.He began to hate the being too.All this pain, fear and anger for some stupid game.

Taichi was explaining the light when he was interrupted by the voice.

Elecmon thank you.I need to talk to them alone now.

"Yes sir."He left.

You are all frustrated with me.Most of you have good reason.Patamon, Salamon has the right for retribution.I will give it to her.You all have doubted me and thought me a liar.Only Palmon and Ken have given me the benefit of what I said was truth.It was expected.I have no regrets with what I did.Tomorrow you will know me.I have much to explain to you.Go to Gennai's house and he will give you what you need.Gods' speed and blessings.I shall be with you tomorrow.

He left, the others had a strange sense of familiarity about them.This voice was soft, hurt and strong. But it left no worries or Pain.Elecmon came back and help them set up camp.Primary Village was safe for now.This haven provided them with enough space so they could be private.Takeru, Hikari and their partners went off in one corner, to discuss things.Taichi, Sora and their two partners went off in the other.Yamato and the rest finished camp.Daisuke and Miyako "turned in early."There were lots of Shhs and Quiets in there.Ken and Jyou discussed science and relaxed.They knew they had to wait like the rest.Koushiro and Palmon went off by themselves to the edge of camp.Mimi and Tentomon spied on them.The two lovers were locked in a passionate kiss.Mimi giggled.It was soon broken and Koushiro took Palmon by the hand and sat down, his brow furrowing.Speaking a few words to Palmon, she squealed and hugged his neck hard.The two spies went back to camp.Smiling.After an hour or so of private time the disappeared reappeared.Saying their good nights they all went to bed.Tomorrow was a day never to be forgotten.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Lessons Learned

Chapter 18: Lessons learned

Chapter 18: Lessons learned.

Today is the Day.Reckoning will be had.I should expect it.

The Chosen got up early.Saying goodbye to Elecmon they headed out.Gennai would have a lot to explaining to do.The skies darkened, as they got closer.The lake that surrounded Gennai's house was no more.Instead it was a river.A huge gushing river.Gennai had prepared them steps, so they walked to his hut.He stepped out as though he knew they were there.Not a noise had been made though.He smiled at them all.I don't understand why He is so concerned, but I will guide them.

"Good Morning Children of the Crests."

"Hello Gennai.How are you doing this morning?" Iori asked.

"Ever the polite one.I am fine my boy.I understand I am to lead you to his palace."

"Yes.How did you know?"

"You will find out…"

"Soon enough.Yes we know that."

"Well hearing again won't hurt you."The old man chuckled.

"Why are we here Gennai?"Koushiro asked.

"I do not know."

"You don't know or won't tell us?"Taichi accused

"I truly do not know why He wants you.But if I did I could not tell you.Breaks the…"

"law, kinda, we know that too."

"If you know so much why are you asking me?"

"You always know more." Yamato countered.

"So true. But I don't know this one.I will guide you.It is a full days walk up the heavens."

"Heavens?There is a more powerful god than the four Protectors?"

"They are only these men's watch dogs.There must be balance in the world.They and the Protectors make it so."

They began to walk, Gennai still talking to them.

"Anyway, Children.Do you know the Laws of Order, or the Chain of Events?"

"This being mentioned the Chain of Events in our dreams."

"He speaks to you?I was afraid of that.He is breaking their rules."

"There are more powerful beings than him?"

"Yes.Like I was saying, in this world and the Real World, there must be a balance.For every good there must be bad.For every right there must be a wrong.The list goes on.If these become to unbalanced the scale goes off kilter and bad things happen.That is why you came here.To help restore the balance.In doing so you help the Balance and Order is achieved.Once that happened the Chain of Events occur.Everything is not predestined.Some is.Most is not.That is where the Chain of Events come in.IF you make a decision it had an effect on many other things.If he is talking to you then the Chain of Events must be off.Have any of you been doing anything wrong?"

"We don't know.That is why this is so hard to understand."

"I see.Well Chosen we must rest here.The climb gets rougher.A mountain will appear and its grade is steep."

They all sat down and fixed lunch.Gennai politely refused their food.He was worried that Gabriel had something bad for his Chosen.These children can fix what ever it is, lord.Do not punish them.They are but children.

I do not intend to Gennai, my faithful friend.I only need to talk to them.It is major.They do not trust me.I cannot blame them but still, I must see them.Bring them to me.

As you say."Ok Chosen, It is important to go now.He awaits."

"He was speaking to you wasn't he Gennai?" Salamon said.

"Yes.He talks to me often."He smiled.She was not happy.

"Why?He is selfish and evil."

"Salamon, you do not know him."

"I know he took my Tama.I felt that Pain.That Suffering.That is evil to me."

"Did he offer to give you a new one?"

"Yes but it is not the same."

"We shall see.The mountain is ahead.Look it is grand is it not?"

A huge mountain with a large flat land appeared.The Chosen all stood in Awe.This was the picture of Beauty.The Chosen smiled.This was going to be a great day.They all started up the mountain.Their partners followed them.The fliers flew.At last they reached a path.Long, winding around the lush flora, it led up for miles.Gennai smiled.This walk was not his first.He did not show signs of Fatigue.The others started to feel it.They stopped for a half-hour and started again.Meeting this man, whatever he was, would help them solve what was going on.After an hour they reached a gate.A Centarumon welcomed them in.Gennai said his goodbyes and left them.Several Centarumon showed up and carried the Chosen to the front door.They all were shocked.This house was a mansion.Built of Ivory and Obsidian.The gold trim accented the house to its full prime.Several Mon were attending the gardens.Koushiro had seen the Hanging Gardens and it paled in comparison.All sorts of lush vegetation grew.Palmon squealed in delight.The ground was Pure.She felt like she was a new Mon.The rest basked in the light.This glorious Warm light.Taichi recognized it.The being had showered him with it.For what seemed no reason at all they all shed tears.

"This is the most beautiful thing ever."

"How is this possible?It is like heaven.How?"

Come in and your questions shall be answered.

The door opened and the halls shone its Radiance.They all sauntered in.This place left you breathless.Then a cold chill ran down everybody.Piedmon walked out and smiled at them.He disappeared.They all heard a laugh echo down the hall.

My throne is the last door down the hall to the left.Come please.I await you.

They all made their way to the door. It pushed open.And in the Throne sat an Angel.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Love and Answers

Chapter Nineteen: Love and Answers

Chapter Nineteen:Love and Answers

An Angel.In all his splendid glory.He had shiny Red Hair, large flowing wings, and the brightest Blue eyes ever.On his throne sat 12 swords.Each had the Crest symbols on them.They appeared to be spread out in a fan and resting behind him.The Chosen did not know what to do.Suddenly the Sword with the Crest of Light jumped out of the fan and flew towards Salamon.Hikari screamed.Salamon suddenly saw Hikari fling herself towards the bed.The sword stopped just short of them, righted itself and stuck in the ground.The bright light shone on Salmon, she Digivolved into Angewomon.

_Go ahead child, take your revenge._He got up and walked towards her.After he reached her, he put his hand on her face and smiled_.So beautiful, so full of Life and Pride.Yet so Angry.I am sorry.You have protected them well.Maybe you will forgive me after you kill me_.He looked sad.His eyes darkened.He lowered his head.Awaiting the final touch.

Ken started to cry.This being felt as he did.His eyes gave him away._He truly regrets Tailmon lost her child.We all thought he was evil.How can this be?_Angewomon had the sword above her head.It was shaking.So was she.She thought, _I can't.I won't.But my Tama, my child._She started to cry too. And the sword crashed down.

"Angewomon, No!"

Patamon caught the sword.He was angry.His only child.The only time he could reproduce.Gone.All because of some twisted God.A dark Angel._How could you?It was my child.The only one I can have._He struggled to lift it above Gabriel's head.After he did he tried to cleave the Angel's head off.Angewomon stopped him.

"No, mate, this is not right.I hated him.I bore the Tama.I couldn't do it.I will not let you.We will find another way to have one more.It does not excuse him, but look into his eyes.I have seen that look only in Koushiro.He is suffering.Maybe that is why we are here."

_You will not kill me?Then maybe you do understand._Angewomon devolved into Tailmon._I cannot reverse the damage.You frequented the other world more than here.I lost contact.Your memory was no longer accessible to me.If I had known you would have stayed Tailmon when you came back.Child I will do what I can for you.Let me introduce myself.I am Gabriel._

"Gabriel, the Angel of Death and Mercy?"

_You read religious material.Yes I am he.This is my world.Each of you are part of my duties.Jehovah and the other Gods made Caleb and I watch over this world for eons.When the time was right I was supposed to add humans to this world.That is where you come into play.I am sure you all know how you were chosen by Gennai and the other In-Betweeners.It was I who made sure at birth you were tested.You all passed.As you all grew your traits grew with you.My second Chosen possessed two traits.This was to balance the power of Light and Hope.Ken was supposed to be with the original Chosen.He failed to get my invitation, if you will until it was too late.Caleb's Virus's had already gotten to him.Let me begin my tale of each of why each of you were Chosen and your Role here._

_Yamato, the proud.You are my strength.You tied all these people together.When you were born your soul exuded friendship.My lord loved you greatly.You have a special gift.And you waste it.You think you are gay because of the deep love and friendship you share with Taichi.It is foolish._

"Hmm.Sorry, I haven't loved a women since Sora."

_That is what you think.It is because Jun is pushy.She is not for you and will not take no for an answer.I cannot stop that.Who knows.Give her a chance._

"No.I like this lifestyle."

_No you like no having to worry about anything.Since Taichi is taken you have given up.Maybe after this task you will change your mind._He turned to Iori._My child.What is your purpose here?_

"Leave him alone.He has enough to worry about without you telling him what he tells himself."Hikari shouted.

_My beautiful Child Of Light, I will get to your sins soon enough.Iori, you were the mistake.I am sorry.Your attributes were deserving, but another child shone brighter.That child died when the invitation came.You were chosen instead.You were the first mistake I made.Yet you are the most beautiful.You proved yourself to me though.I love you.I would gladly make that mistake everyday.This troubled us both.Now you know.Take that Knowledge and grow from it.I did.I have faith my child.I love you.I love you all.You are mine, the whispers of approvement were I.I watched your every movement.Celebrated every victory, cried every tear.Your Pain was mine.Iori only confirmed my existence.The rest of you made me live._Now he looked at Koushiro._Son do you know your sins?She is not real.You are in love with your Data, not your Emotions.Have you made the right decision?Do you know what you do?This is wrong.Unnatural.You broke all Laws and Chains.Why?All for the love of Data?Is it worth it?You cannot reproduce like the rest of them if you continue.What will the child be?Jehovah will pass judgment of us both for your choice.You were my charge and knew it was wrong.Yet you will still do it anyway.I can read it in your eyes.Very well.After this task to save us all you have to make the choice.Her or what is right._

"You have cannot force me to choose.It will be her."

_WE shall see.Ken, my broken hearted Child of Kindness, your Pain is unbearable.Lesser humans have killed themselves.You did not.Yet you still doubt your love.This Pain will not shed itself.You have grown since your heart broke.This mistake you will be judged for.But let me caution.A heavy heart is worse.You must stop this self-loathing.You will be forgiven if you are light of heart and Understanding.Learn to Love and Trust.Miyako and Daisuke recognize it.The rest accept you.Trust them.Love them.Your Pain, Kaiser, is your strength.Let it not consume you.Bring about its change into love.Mend the hearts broken.I will bear the weight if I must._

"I cannot ask that of anybody.I must atone for these sins."

_You already have.When you loved Miyako you changed.You sought to Love, that was enough.Just because you spurned her does not mean you are the same.She does love you.Like I do.In fact she was supposed to love you.That brings me to your sins Takeru and Hikari.Your souls are now one, so you both account for the sins together.Hikari you broke the sacred Chain of Events.Daisuke was supposed to be with you.But my Child of Hope intervened.You have free wills.You made the choice.It was not supposed to be.That brought all this on.You chose the Child of Hope not the Child of Courage and Friendship.I tried to set things right.But you humans are too easily amused with your Free Will._

_You stuck by your choice and now I do not mind it.It is a Beautiful union.Because I stepped in, as I was supposed not to I am going to die.We Angels, Risen and Fallen alike, have to adhere to a strict code.We enforce these rules so humans may not stumble upon them.I broke these rules to, I thought fix the Chain of Events.I failed.Now my opposite, Caleb will die with me.This world will disappear if it is not righted.That is not to say you have to join with Daisuke.The choice will begin after I finish each your stories._

_Jyou, Mimi, your love is true.Know that.Your father will accept it.He loves you, but do not be afraid to stand up to him.HE is human too.Mimi, you glow with beauty and Love.Never change.Both of you are difficult people.It will take time.That is why you were chosen.Jyou beams with dependability.He will serve you well Mimi.You had better do the same.This is not a game.You will have to stop being so superficial.It takes away from you.Your life is too valuable to be wasted with such trivialities.Your union was also planned._

"Wait how can you say we have Free Will if our paths are chosen?"Takeru demanded.

_Most humans follow their Chains.They have the ability to not accept them.You did break my Heart when she chose you.I had it all planned out.I got Jealous.Yes Angels feel.We were the testing grounds for your Emotions.Hope was supposed to lead Light, Courage and Friendship out of Darkness.You were supposed to show them they belonged together.Instead you took her for yourself.What is done is done._

_Taichi, Sora you are the rocks of this group.Courage and Love.Both of you are fit to be leaders, rulers.Your Love is undying.Your Courage is the epitome of life.I will always cherish the moment you two saw with eyes untainted.This was meant to be perfect.You first must learn that unconditional love, it must be unconditional.When you learn this, your Emotions will understand.I love you all.My actions played out through these two.They showed you all the way.Always love them back._

_Now, my favorites.Miyako and Daisuke.I am sorry Chosen, these are your true leaders.Even if the Chain of Events had played out correctly they would still be the true ones.They embody the Four most difficult Traits in themselves.You all have each trait in you, in these two are all the traits.Their union only strengthened this fact.Their sins?Hatred and Self-doubt.With these negative traits, inspired by every one of you, created the shadows of Caleb.When Hikari chose Takeru, Daisuke died.So did I.When Ken rejected Miyako, I too wept.Now they have each other.If you doubt me on our sins.Ask Angewomon and Angemon sometime to tell you.You trust them more than I._

An uncomfortable silence followed."Why are we here?"

_Ahh Cutting to the point.Very well.As I said I am dying.I need you all to make a Choice.After you discover yourselves I need to Choose yourself or me.By choosing yourself you are satisfied with yourself and do not need to change.If you choose me then that means you learned to true meaning of yourselves and your Attributes.How do you decide?Easy.You split off into groups.I will scatter you across this world.When you make your way back here, by yourselves in your group, you will be given these Swords.They are the Swords of Choice.One side has your Attribute.You take the sword up and point your Crest towards your choice.Then you stake it in the ground, attribute facing your choice.IT will not stick if you are not truthful.If all of you Choose me then I will not die, but be forgiven for my sins.My suffering will be hundred fold worse than a human that had sinned and remained uncaring about it.I know you do not trust me.This will be a test to learn to. If you choose yourself then I will die then.A new Risen and Fallen will take our places.I cannot taint this choice.Caleb can, be wary of him.Now pick your group.And be off with you._He flung them in different directions with these last words._You have three weeks to find me.Learn well, Chosen._


	21. Chapter Twenty: Unconditionally Promise...

Chapter Twenty: Unconditionally Promised

Chapter Twenty:Unconditionally Promised.

Taichi woke up the next morning with a buzzing headache.Sora was next to him.He smiled.The last time they were alone like this they made love.Taichi sat up remembering their encounters.He loved her, he knew he did.So what was Gabriel talking about?Unconditional love must be unconditional itself?Angels.This goes deeper than anything they have faced before.They have already faced themselves.It was their test to receive their crest and make them activate.Was that not enough?Taichi got lost in thought about this.Sora awoke and placed her hand on his lap.

"Good morning Tai."

"Mornin' Sora.Have a good nights rest?"

"After the fall? Yeah I did.How long have you been up?"

"Not too long.Thinking about what we have to really do."

"Hmm.I don't know.What about our true selves don't we know about?"

_Good morrow Children of Courage and Love.I see you are confused._

"Are you always going to interrupt us?"

_Yes.I thought you would understand what you had to do.I am sorry.Let me clarify it.Do you understand what it is to be Courageous and to Love unconditionally?Each of you exude your corresponding personality.However, you do not fully perceive your gifts.It takes Courage to Love someone with all of yourself.Your task is to love me.You are the furthest from me, direction wise.If you wish I will guide you back to me.Both of you are Love each other, but do you love everybody else the same?You would lay down your life for Hikari and Yamato, Taichi but would you do the same for the rest of them.For me?When you can answer that question truthfully then.You will have to make that choice on your way back to me.There is no other way to prove it.When you lay down your life to death for them, then you will understand.Love will keep you alive.Trite I know.It is the only way.You do not fully Love those around you.Sora must also make these choices.Her Love is stronger than yours.IT is also the easiest to harm.You must protect yourself and her.Your Digimon will be able to go to Ultimate level.That will provide protection, but not in the case of saving another Chosen's life.That will be up to you.Remember You have your path and they have theirs.You must let them live themselves.Farewell Chosen.I will be there if you need me._

With that he was gone.Sora turned to him and held him close.

"So what are we going to do?Can we save each of them?" 

"Yes.I will do whatever it takes.But ca new love that guy?"

"I think through the others might come that answer.I don't want him to die, but I don't how I will answer when we have too."

"Me neither.Me neither."Taichi continued to hold her.

Their partners awoke, nestled in one another's arms.Agumon got up and stretched.Piyomon preened her feathers and looked at Sora and Taichi.This is what their lives are supposed to be.All of them waking up together in the mornings.Doing their jobs and just enjoying each other's company.

Piyomon knew they had a task and must go.They had little time for pleasantries amongst themselves.Taichi looked at his Digivice.The nearest beep was about 40 miles from him.Great.Lots of walking.

"Well dear I guess we need to head out towards the first beep.Who knows whom it might be.Only the new Chosen have the ability to communicate."

"Why don't we have our Digimon Digivolve?"

"Good idea."

"No, we can't, remember?"

"Agumon, he said you would be able to Digivolve to help protect us."

"Oh, ok then, lets do it."

Agumon Digivolve to…Agumon?

"What happened?"

"He lied."

"No, wait, did you say he said it was to help protect us?"

"Yeah.Oh.That means we have to be in danger.Kuso!"

"Tai, you are getting rather comfortable with that word."

"I am sorry Sora.I know how much cursing offends you."

"'Sok Taichi.Well where is the nearest Child?"

"Off to the right.If only we knew who it was."

Just then a rustling sound was heard in some bushes.Taichi jumped in front of Sora.The Digimon were put on the defensive.A Kiwimon emerged, Angry.Without thought, or questions he attacked.Soon a whole swarm of them appeared.All attacking blindly.Sora and Taichi dove for some cover.They landed in a mud hole.As the Kiwimon fought one another and the travelers, Agumon pinned one down and tried to talk to it.It instead beaked Agumon's face.Piyomon got very Angry.She squawked and tried to peck the offending bird.The other Kiwimon had no intention of letting the pink bird go.Sora saw this and screamed.Her Digivice went off.

Piyomon Digivolved into Birdramon, and began driving off the wingless birds.She picked up the offending one and flung him as far as she could.Kiwimon are quick.Soon many of those battered returned, looking to settle the score.Agumon got up quickly, wiping the blood from his face and looked at Tai.Taichi understood that look.HE got up and held out his Digivice too.Agumon Digivolved into Greymon.The fireworks began.

Soon Nova Blasts were clearing the area.Some of the other Chosen saw the fireworks.Everybody heard them.The Kiwimon tucked tail and ran.Taichi thought, Great a long day.Here we go.They all sat down to rest.All the running and fighting made for tired people.Taichi looked at his Digivice.The beep was getting closer, heading a little north of them.

"Wonder if anybody saw that?"

"Sora, I think everybody saw that."

"Wonder how they are doing anyway?"

"Fine, I hope.I wonder how he expects me to discover myself, since I would lay down my life for them anyway."

"I don't know."

"I do."

"Who is there?"

"Just an old friend.Remember me?"

Ogremon stepped out of the bushes.Taichi and Agumon jumped to their feet.The last time they met they were friends, but now?Who knew.He looked at them and laughed.

"Foolish Chosen.My fight rests with Leomon.You don't have the strength to fight me."

"You said you knew how Gabriel would test me.Spit it out.We have decisions to make."

"Always headstrong.Look Gabrimon I don't know about, but I heard Calmon tell Piedmon to drive a wedge between you two.That wedge would be your test."

"Gabrimon?Calmon?You mean the Angels?"

"Angels, whatever.They are called Gabrimon and Calmon when they walk this world."

"They can take form and walk this world?"

"Yeah, how do you think we all know them.Do watch out for Piedmon.He can be sneaky."

"We know.But how can we beat a Mega if we can only go Champion."

"Not my problem.Got some food?"

"Sure. Want to join us?"

"Sora…"

"Relax, if he tries anything I'll get him."

"The Dino's right.He can Digivolve.I am just hungry.That's all."

They gave him four sandwiches and thanked him for his warning.As he walked off he laughed.And changed shape.


End file.
